PLR Pony Liberation and Resistance
by Caesar2013
Summary: The PLR pony liberation and resistance are forming rebellion in the minds of earth ponies everywhere. Can the mane 6 stop them before Equestria is ripped apart? Comments and reviews welcomed
1. Prologue

My first full- length My little Pony Fan fiction. I have placed many references of other games and media in this fanfic. Lauren Faust owns My Little Pony … well you get the idea. I own nothing… If I did I'd hurry up with season 3. Enjoy :)

Prologue:

Rereading his note again, Dark Star squinted his eyes in the dark of the night and read:

"Hello Agent Dark Star,

Today's assignment is to infiltrate a group of suspected terrorists, the PLR (Pony Liberation and Resistance). The group regularly stages protests and strikes throughout Equestria's industries. Often these turn out violent. You are to examine their meeting in Stalliongrad, and report back to Canterlot, as soon as you have credible evidence of criminal mischief and other revolutionary activities. Enclosed is a dossier on the PLR and the PLR's leader, Bucephalus. We expect nothing but the best from you.

Signed, HQ

Colonel Mighty Hooves."

Realizing he had missed the dossier, Dark Star continued to examine the PLR's leader, Bucephalus. Bucephalus was a rather big earth pony (probably one of the biggest in all of Equestria). Bucephalus was also an old war pony, having lost a leg and an eye at the claws of the griffons.

"Why in Celestia's name would an old war hero pony turn against her?" Dark Star thought to himself. "She is not cruel, she has watched over us". Dark Star stood there confused to himself why anypony would rebel. "Anyways" exclaimed Dark Star. "I still have a job to do." Dark Star continued searching the streets of the industrial city of Stalliongrad. Dark Star knew he was on a trail when he began finding PLR fliers. Many of the fliers had strange ideas that confused Dark Star. "What are these chains they speak of?" Dark Star asked.

Continuing around the city, Dark star had finally found the location he was looking for. Knowing he'd wouldn't be able to get into the area the PLR was preaching to the Earth Ponies, Dark Star climbed in an air shaft (as he was rather small for a unicorn) and continued climbing until he could see ,through a gap in the air shaft, a gathering of ponies. In the center, was a rather big pony, he had an eye patch as well as a prosthetic leg. "He must be Bucephalus", Dark Pony thought. Turning on his recording device, Dark Star grew quiet and watched the meeting. Suddenly, a pony, a rather tall skinny earth pony, perhaps middle-aged, stood up on the stage and said "Comrade Earth ponies", the tall and thin earth pony said, "We ask for your silence to listen to the wise words of our teacher and leader, Bucephalus". The earth ponies clapped their hooves as Bucephalus made his way to the microphone. Dark Star listened closely as Bucephalus made his speech. "Ahem" Bucephalus cleared his throat and began. "Comrade Earth Ponies. For too long we have suffered under the toil and hardship made by our glorious imperialist leaders." There was a mummer of approval throughout the audience.

Bucephalus continued "We Earth ponies outnumber the other races by 80%, yet we the hard-working and laborious earth ponies, are eaten down into poverty, denied economic advancement. They get fat off the fruit of our labor yet we suffer from cold and hunger." The crowd began getting wilder. "But no longer comrades! We will rise as a power in the face of corruption and tyranny. We have trusted Celestia and Luna to deliver us in prosperity. But instead we earth ponies are put into chains and forced to labor under the beating sun for almost nothing in return." The crowd could not contain themselves; they were shaking with excitement and rage. "We earth ponies are the slaves of the others, alicorns, unicorns, and pegasi. But we shall not be enslaved. "

Dark Star watched in awe as the Titanic earth pony roared throughout the meeting hall, as if he was a lion in a pony's skin.

"The time has come fellow earth ponies to show our true strength. They underestimate us. But let us show we no longer fear them. Together we shall free our brothers, sisters, and comrades from oppression! Our cause is just and true! As I speak there are like minded ponies throughout the nation of equestrian ready to begin our objectives. We will bring justice to our corrupt leaders. Just as they lay waste to earth ponies everywhere, we shall lay waste to them! Together comrades we shall build a better world for ourselves, our children, and their children!"

Dark Star realized what this meant, Bucephalus and the PLR are planning to lead a revolt against Princess Celestia herself! "I have to warn her!" Dark Star said to himself. Crawling quickly through the air shaft, Dark Star tried to leave, but the air shaft could not contain Dark Star's weight and crashed to the floor. "Look out" one pony yelled. All of the attending ponies gathered around the air duct, inside they find a frightened Dark Star and his recording device.

The tall and thin earth pony approached. "Bucephalus" he calls out. "We've found a spy within our midst". Bucephalus calls back from the stage "Very well Silver Tail. Comrades! Brothers in arms! This is another one of Celestia's spies. They send them out, to keep you in fear. Tie the spy up and bring him to the stage!" Dark Star finds himself being bound with rope, and no matter how hard he tried. No matter how much he thrashed. Dark Star couldn't get out of the rope. "Comrades our story begins with this" Bucephalus is handed a spear by the thin pony, Silver Tail. "Please no!" Dark Star is begging for his life. "Down with the tyrants" Bucephalus yells as he thrusts the spear into Dark Star's chest. Once removing the spear, Dark Star falls to the ground. He does not get up.

Well that went well. Don't worry, Celestia and Twilight as well as other actual MLP characters will show up next chapter. First comes the prologue.

Trivia:

Question 1:What is the PLR based off?

Question 2: Who named their horse Bucephalus?


	2. The Incident

All right, the answers are the PLR (People's Liberation and Resistance) from Battlefield 3. Fun Fact: Bucephalus is the Name of Alexander the Great's Horse. The more you know :) .I do not own MLP I do not own Battlefield 3, if I did there'd be some changes. Also for a personal writer's note, my goal is to write two chapters a day. I already know exactly what I'm going to write. But it's up to me to decide when the story gets updated.

This chapter begins in Ponyville close to Sweet Apple Acre Farm. Enjoy

PLR- Chapter 1

The sun was unusually hot that day for autumn. The birds were migrating to warmer climates. Big Mac had gone into town to buy supplies needed for the coming winter; Sweetie Bell had gone off with her friends, and Granny Smith was asleep in the house. This left the responsibility of apple bucking onto Applejack, a job she excelled in. After loading several buckets of apples onto her wagon, Applejack was ready to turn in, when she noticed a stranger standing outside the farm. This stranger was an earth pony, much like herself. He was a brown, fairly young stallion, but showed a gleaning appearance one shows with experience in life.

"Can I help yah stranger?" Applejack said with her accent. "As a matter of fact, yes" the brown stallion spoke up. "I'm looking for the owner of this farm" the stallion said with a smile on his face. Nervously, the blonde element of honesty spoke up "I am as well as mah family. But who are you stranger?" The brown stallion smiled again "My name is Ground Rider, my, I didn't expect the owner to be such a lovely mare such as yourself". Frowning a bit, Applejack was a bit nervous and distrusted this brown stranger, Ground Rider. "Well mah name's Applejack. Being the element of Honesty, Applejack was examining Ground Rider for any hint of distrust. The moment she felt uncomfortable, she'd ask him to leave. "Well, ground Rider, what do ya'll want?" Applejack spoke up. "Dear Applejack, do not be alarmed I am here to help you and others like you." Ground Rider Spoke up once more. "You see there are others like ourselves throughout Equestria that need to be freed." Applejack looked at Ground Rider like he was crazy. "Freed from what?" Applejack questioned. "You see, Applejack. We earth ponies are the 80 % yet the majority of the wealth is in the hands of the other races like pegasi and unicorns. We earth ponies are practically slaves to them." Applejack shocked at this stallion's words spoke up "What are you talking about, Ground Rider? Nopony throughout Equestria is a slave. Princess Celestia wouldn't allow it to happen." The stallion looked at Applejack as if she'd been drinking cider. "But Applejack" the Stallion spoke with a serious tone. "Princess Celestia and the other royals are part of the problem. They keep us earth ponies in chains (figuratively) while they can relax and enjoy themselves". Applejack couldn't stand anymore of this Stallion's words. "I think you had some apples fall on ya'll heads. You're crazy!" Applejack exclaimed "Please stranger just go, and stay away from mah friends." The stallion smiled weakly at Applejack one last. "Very well Applejack, I'm disappointed that you didn't want to hear what I had to say." The Stallion turned away. "Do not worry, Applejack, we at the PLR always liberate our brothers and sisters from their oppressors, whether they be willing or not." The Stallion made his way to the road and left. 'What a weird fella" Applejack said to herself "Wonder what happened to his brains to go thinking up such nonsense.

Meanwhile, back in Ponyville, Rarity is helping Twilight pick out a dress for a coming winter-ball. "Oh you look marvelous my dear in that dress!" Rarity said "But it's a little tight" Twilight said "But the dress looks so…. It makes you absolutely stunning." Rarity replied. Spike just sat on the floor hoping that Rarity would be done helping Twilight so he could ask her for another time to go with him to the upcoming winter ball. A thunderous loud voice outside of the store is heard "Go back to Canterlot Unicorns!" With that comment brick is sent crashing through the window, sending glass everywhere. Spike, Twilight, and Rarity jumped up in fright as the ordeal past. "Oh good heavens what's going on?!" Rarity cries out. Seeing as to how her stores front window had been shattered, Rarity began to cry. "There there, Rarity, I can help fix this!" Spike said as he tried to comfort Rarity as she cried over the attack. Twilight went outside to see what was going on. On the right side of the store, Twilight sees in bright, red, spray paint "Unicorns go home". Shocked and disgusted at this, Twilight goes back into the store and says to Rarity they should call the police ponies. "Oh heavens yes!" Rarity cries out. "I want the most undelightful pony to pay for the damages he's caused!" Rarity exclaimed with anger seething through her. Twilight turns to Spike and says "Spike, call the police, I will write to Princess Celestia and let her know of what had just happened." Spike looks back and says "Right Twilight! Don't worry Rarity we're going to get through this!" Twilight using her magic picks up a piece of paper and a letter and writes:

"Dear, Princess Celestia

My friend Rarity's fashion store had just been attacked! Someone drew in red spray paint "Go home unicorns!" I do not understand why. Unicorns and other pony races have been living and co-existing side by side for years. Why is conflict breaking out now? I'm afraid for my friend Rarity. What if she's attacked again? What if other unicorns in Ponyville are attacked? Please send a response as soon as possible.

Your Number 1 Student,

Twilight Sparkle

Twilight sighed softly as she rolled up the letter. Spike came back and said the police should be arriving soon. "Spike! Can you send this letter to Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked Spike. "Sure Twilight! No problem." Spike took the letter, and sent it to Princess Celestia. Twilight thought to herself as she sent the letter.

Outside of Ponyville, Big Macintosh is bringing his cart full of supplies in town. As he walked along the dirt path, Big Macintosh came upon a brown colored pony. The pony stopped Big Macintosh along the road and says to him. "Hello you must be Big Macintosh." "Eeyup" replies Big Mac "Hmm you seem to be a hard working earth pony. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Ground Rider."

Well that concludes chapter 1. What does Ground Rider want with Big Mac? Will there be justice for Rarity's window? Will the PLR be stopped? Wait for next chapters to find out.


	3. Recruited

All right, this story has finally sunk in. Okay, so now begins the interesting part of the story. This chapter won't have the PLR (Pony Liberation and Resistance) as much. Don't worry, I promise we'll go back to the PLR and Bucephalus next chapter. For now let's enjoy the mane 6. Oh and I do not own MLP which is the property of Hasbro and Laura Faust.

On the road to Sweet Apple Acres, Big Mac is continuing his conversation with this stranger, Dirt Rider. "What do ya'll want?" said Big Mac in a confused look. "Please Big Macintosh; it's not what I want, it's what you want. Tell me have you ever felt, a little dissatisfied with your life? Did you ever wish you could've had more to life than you have now?" Big Mac thought about this and said "Well I feel happy with my life, I have all my needs taken care of. But I guess I could use a better life." Dirt Rider made a grin and spoke "Big Macintosh, let me tell you something, myself, my associates, and the organization I work for make sure that everywhere that earth ponies are treated as equals not second class citizens. You see for years unicorns and pegasi have taken advantage of us." Big Macintosh was confused. He'd never been taken advantage of in his life. Had he? "Why would they all do that?" Dirt Rider looked in one direction and said. "Years ago, earth ponies were economically stable, they could grow enough food to support themselves, but then came the pegasi and the unicorns. They took advantage of us earth ponies and forced us to work the fields in nothing in return. Nowadays nothing has truly changed. Earth ponies are still toiling away while the Pegasi and Unicorns are free to run other operations." Big Mac was confused even more; his sister was friends with unicorns and pegasi. Were they truly friends? Or taking advantage of them? "What sort of organization is this?" Big Mac said now interested in what Dirt Rider was telling him. "Our organization is dedicated to protecting earth ponies from the tyranny of the "higher order" ponies everywhere. Our leader is making another speech in Mannehattan; perhaps I could schedule you to go." Big Mac took and card detailing some information on the PLR (Pony Liberation and Resistance). "Hmmm" Big Mac thought to himself. "I could use a vacation for the first time. The apples have been bucked. When is this meeting?" Once again Dirt Rider Smiled. "In two days time our leader Bucephalus will make a speech to the ponies, catch a ride on the train and meet at the location given on the card. And please, for our sake, don't ask around. We wouldn't want a …. accident to happen." With that, Dirt Rider walked off towards PonyVille. "Hmm" Big Mac thought "This sounds to be good." As before Big Mac started again his trip back to Sweet Apple Acres.

Inside the Carousel Boutique, two ponies and a dragon are explaining the attack on the store. "Oh it was simply dreadful" a teary eye Rarity said fighting back the tears. "Here we were, minding our own business, when some monster yelled some horrible speech and threw a brick right through the window! It was horrible!" The police pony looked at Rarity with a saddened look. "Yes we found graffiti on the side of the store, saying "Unicorns! Go home!"Now I don't want to alarm you, but this isn't the first such attacks on unicorns and pegasi have happened." Twilight sat there confused. "But sir, unicorns, pegasi, and earth ponies have been living together in harmony for years. Why are tensions breaking out now?" The police pony looked back at Twlight and said "We don't know for sure, but we may think there is a group of malcontent earth ponies vandalizing property of pegasi and unicorns. But do not worry dear mares, the police have this handled. These ponies will be brought to justice and will pay for their crimes." Rarity stopped crying and sat up. "Yes!" Rarity roared. "I want the monster that did this to my store to pay for this!" Rarity just stood there, huffing and puffing. The police pony felt he had spent enough time here. "Why don't you close up now?" the police pony said to Rarity. "Don't worry about the store though; we'll make sure that no one trashes the place again." Rarity had enough of worrying about her store. "Please don't let anything happen, but what if he comes back?" The police pony simply laughed a little and told Rarity: "Now if he has any thought of coming back, we'll just arrest him and bring him in for questioning." With that, Rarity, Twilight, and Spike walked out of the store. "Twilight mind if I stay with you?" asked Rarity. "But what about Sweetie Bell, Rarity? Don't you have to take care of her?" replied Twilight. "Twilight" Rarity said "Sweetie Bell is staying with Scootaloo and Applebloom at Sweet Apple Acre, I'd rather not bother her with this whole mess. Please Twilight can I stay with you tonight? I don't know if that creep will try and do something dreadful while I'm having my shut eye." Spike's eyes widened at the thought of his crush, Rarity, staying over with them. "Please Twilight! Don't worry, if anything happens I'll protect Rarity." Rarity blushed at the notion of Spike protecting her. "Oh Spikey-wikey" Rarity said as she rubbed Spike's head "Why aren't you my dashing little knight. See Twilight, even Spike agrees." Twilight sighed "All right Rarity, pack up your things and come to the library when you're ready." Rarity jumped for joy. "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Twilight! I must say you should be the element of generosity for helping me in this time of need." With that, Rarity ran off to her house while Spike and Twilight returned to the library.

In Canterlot, Princess Celestia is tensing up at reading Twilight Sparkle's letter. While she was calm on the outside, Celestia was horrified on the inside. This was the 15th attack on a unicorn in this month alone. This wasn't a disorganized lone wolf attack. From detailed reports from the Royal Equestrian Intelligence Service (REIS), this was a systematic attack on pegasi and unicorns everywhere. "How can we put an end to this madness" Celestia thought to herself, "and bring harmony to ponies everywhere as we were before?" Celestia sighed as she rolled up the letter. "Hey Tia" Princess Luna called out. "I was looking for you and I" Princess Luna looked at her sister's saddened look. "Tia! What happened?" Princess Celestia looked in the direction of her younger sister and softly spoke. "Luna, there's been another attack on a unicorn, this time one of Twilight Sparkle's friends". Luna was scared and angry too, Twilight Sparkle was Luna's first real friend after her 1000 year exile. An attack on Twilight and her friend was to Luna an attack on herself. "We must find this culprit!" Luna cried out. "And bring thou to face punishment!" Celestia moved towards her sister softly and said "Luna, in time we will find the ones responsible for the attacks. In the mean time, we still have our job to do as rulers of Equestria. I'll lower the sun to make way for your moon. Same as it is every day." Luna sternly replied. "I will raise the moon, but I will investigate the matter." With that, the two regal sisters made their way to the balcony to end the day, and begin the night.

So ends chapter 2. While this may seem like a massive block of dialogue. Its allowing me to move on to more of the PLR, the antagonists of this fanfic. So it seems like Big Macintosh has taken an interest in the PLR. But will he decide to keep with the PLR? Or stay away from it altogether? Bucephalus is making his second speech next chapter, and a hint of what's next, let's just say that Big Macintosh will meet Bucephalus face to face.


	4. Face to Face

All right, here's a quick author's note. Next week is the first day of school, meaning I will have less time to write up chapters. But I will try and get the story finished as soon as possible. Also in the last chapter, I made a mistake and called the pony "Ground Rider" as "Dirt Rider". It's supposed to be Ground rider, so I hope you'll over look this simple mistake. Anyways, now that we're done with that, we're back to Bucephalus and the PLR. My little pony is the sole property of Hasbro, I own nothing.

Applejack just looked at her older brother strangely. Big Mac had never wanted a vacation before, however, considering he had done a lot of the work around the farm, as all of the apples have been bucked for the year, Applejack decided to let her brother go to Mannehattan. "All right Big Brother, you can go to Mannehattan." Applejack finally spoke up. "But please, don't trust any strangers yah hear? Rarity's store was attacked last night. So please be careful, and don't do anything stupid." Big Macintosh felt a little bad about this. He simply told his sister he was going to Mannehattan, but wasn't sure if she'd fully believed him. After all, Applejack was the element of Honesty. So Big Mac made his preparations and said good bye to his family and headed towards the train station for an overnight trip to Mannehattan. "This is gonna be a long ride" Big Mac said to himself. "Eeyup"

Daytime came by rather quickly for Big Mac as he woke up to the sun shining through the train's window. "Ahhh" yawned Big Mac as he stretched out and made his way off the train. Looking at the card Ground Rider had given him, he was supposed to meet at a brick building by the Industrial section of the city. Taking a map of the city, Big Mac looked around the city. As he was a country pony, Big Mac easily got lost in the huge and confusing streets of Manehattan. "Move it!" yelled one pony "Hurry up!" said another. Big Mac was feeling apprehensive now. He wasn't so used to so many ponies in one area as well as how many of them were rude. Feeling hungry, Big Mac stopped at a café to order some food. Inside, he recognized a familiar pony. "Ground Rider?" asked Big Mac. "Ah Big Macintosh, I see you made it to Mannehattan. " Ground Rider responded "Eeyup" was all Big Mac's reply. "Big Macintosh, please, sit down, after lunch we'll take you to the meeting hall." Big Mac then noticed several other earth ponies sitting at the table alongside Ground Rider. "They are my associates. But introductions can wait for later." Big Mac accepted their offer of generosity and sat with them.

After they had finished their meals, Ground Pony simply sat up and told Big Mac "All right Big Macintosh. After our leader's speech, I have a surprise waiting for you. Trust me, you will not regret it." "If you say so" replied Big Mac. Big Macintosh was hoping in the back of his head that he wasn't in for too much trouble. Simply being in Mannehattan was already too much for the sturdy pony. The group of earth ponies left the café and walked around for Big Macintosh for what seemed like forever. "Ah here we are" one of the earth ponies of the group said. "All right Big Macintosh, our leader will be giving his speech to the working earth ponies of Mannehattan, this is what you have come for." Said Ground Rider. Big Mac just stood there deep in thought. "What if I took more than I could chew?" Big Mac thought to himself.

Inside the building, the group of earth ponies could see that the place was filling up with earth ponies from many backgrounds. Some farmers like Big Mac, others day laborers. There were even a few ponies from the Equestrian Military in attendance. Big Mac wondered to himself why so many earth ponies were gathered in a single spot, and who was going to speak to them. "Uh can you tell me what's going on, Ground Rider?" pondered Big Mac. "Do not worry Big Macintosh, our leader, Bucephalus, cares for earth ponies and only wants to improve their… our.. Lives. You should be proud to see him speaking to earth ponies." Responded Ground Rider, with one of his many smiles. "All right" was all that Big Mac could respond.

After what seemed like an eternity to Big Mac, someone in the audience said "Look there he is", and suddenly all of the earth ponies were cheering and clapping their hands as the gigantic earth pony made his way to microphone. From what Big Mac could see, this Bucephalus Stallion had seen a lot of unpleasant things in his life. Scars riddled his body, an eye patch covering his left eye, and a prosthetic front leg, made the giant stallion all the more intimidating. Big Mac was awed by the stallion, so many ponies were cheering for him. Since Big Mac did not know what to do, he went along with the cheering and clapping. All of a sudden, Bucephalus looked at the crowd and made his hoof go in a downwards motion, signaling the ponies to silence so they could hear his speech.

"Brave comrades of Mannehattan!" Bucephalus roared. "The time has come to rise against our oppressors! Today we show the hearts of true earth ponies! We have all given our blood for Equestria. We have answered her calls without question. We gave our youth, our hearts, our very souls for her protection ... as brothers; we fought side by side against the Gryphons. We crawled through dirt and blood and sand to achieve our glorious victory ... Not for medals, or glory, but for what was right!" From what Big Mac could see in the Stallion's eye was anger, and Big Mac felt a shiver go down his spine. Then Bucephalus spoke up again. ". We fought for Celestia... And when the horde of Gryphons fell in battle, how did our leaders repay us? We returned not to rapturous welcome ... but to suspicion and persecution. In the eyes of our leaders we were tainted. No hope for justice. We have toiled in mines until the flesh peeled from our bones... We have watched our comrades succumb to sickness and disease...We have been starved. We have been beaten. But we will not be broken! Today, we will send a message to our corrupt and arrogant leaders. Today, my comrades... URAHHH! "

When the ponies realized the speech was over they clapped and cheered as Bucephalus left the stage. When Bucephalus was no longer visible, the vast assortment of earth ponies began leaving the building. As Big Mac was going to leave, Ground Rider whispered over to Big Mac. "You've forgotten the surprise. Big Mac, come with me." Big Mac followed Ground Rider into a hall way with a couple of doors. "This door" Ground Rider said "is where Bucephalus is. Go in there. He'd like to talk to you. And don't worry; I'll be right behind you."

With a deep breath, Big Mac opened the door to come to see the PLR leader Bucephalus and another stallion, Silver Tail. Bucephalus was a huge dark grey pony with hair turning white. Though old of age, Bucephalus still looked strong enough to take on most ponies. To Big Mac, Bucephalus was the largest pony he'd ever seen. "And who is this comrade Ground Rider, whom you have brought before me?" Bucephalus spoke . "Comrade Bucephalus, he is Big Macintosh of Sweet Apple Acres, the one whom I have talked to you about. The "ideal" earth pony". Bucephalus gave a look at Big Mac and said "Ah I am honored to have such a hard working earth pony come before me. Please take a seat." Big Mac just looked at the huge stallion for a bit, before taking a seat near his desk.

"Ah comrade Big Mac. What is it that draws you to meet the PLR." Asked Siler Tail looking quite serious. "Well uh sir, I hear you want to help earth ponies, and your friend here has a way with words so I decided to come." Responded Big Mac. "Comrade Big Mac" asked Bucephalus. "Where is it you hail from?" Big Macintosh, while fail strong himself, was intimidated a bit by the gigantic stallion, but managed to respond. "Ponyville sir, Sweet Apple Acres." Both Silver Tail and Bucephalus looked surprise at this. "Sweet Apple Acres, I remember working there. The owner had wanted to expand the farm to produce more apples. Silver Tail and I worked there as hands for a year." Bucephalus replied sounding interested. "Tell me, are you by any chance related to Granny Smith" Bucephalus then asked. "Eeyup" replied Big Mac in his standard response. "She's my grandmother." Bucephalus smiled a little "I remember seeing her at the farm. She'd bring us apple cider during the bucking season. She may have been a little older than us, but she was quite the flirt." Big Mac was a little uncomfortable at hearing this stallion, Bucephalus, talking about his sleepy grandmother like that, and thus decided to change the subject. "So uhh, sir?" asked Big Mac. "Uhh where are you from?" Big Mac could see Bucephalus and Silver Tail tense up at the question. Realizing his mistake, Big Mac immediately went to apologize. "Uhh sorry sir! I have no business asking questions that aren't my business." Bucephalus waved his apology away "Do not apologize comrade. It is a sensitive question for my brother, Silver Tail, and I."

With a deep breath, Bucephalus spoke "My father was a miner in a village deep in the mountains. It was he that led many strikes to improve the lives of many of the villagers. To his fellow miners, he was symbol of hope and a hero. To the mine's owner, he was symbol of defiance. The strike breakers sent in to end the strikes beat him so badly his neck was broken in the fight. Collaborating with any of the higher end of the ponies is a betrayal against all of common earth ponies." Big Mac felt a little bad for Bucephalus, after all, Big Mac and his siblings also lost their parents, leaving Granny Smith to raise them alone. Bucephalus continued "Big Macintosh, my friend...Tell me...What is left to believe in, when you are betrayed by your own? When all that you are, all that you have done, is buried beneath the lies and the deceit of corrupt stallions? They will use you, as they used me...You must decide... decide what do you think is worth fighting for." Big Mac sat dumbfounded as the giant pony paced back and forth and spoke. "We are brothers, Big Macintosh... We are the same. So please no corrupt politicians, no bits exchanged, just… two earth ponies speaking the truth. Help me to bring my dream to reality,for earth ponies to finally be free of tyranny."

Big Mac was about to speak, when Ground Rider stormed into the room. "Comrades! We have a situation outside!" Bucephalus turned towards Ground Rider and said "What is it comrade?" Ground Rider Pointed out to the window. "The Mannehattan Police have come to destroy the PLR we have to go!" Silver Tail butted in "Comrades! We have dealt with this before!" Silver Tail turned towards Ground Rider "Comrade Ground Rider, rally the PLR and gather the weapons. We will fight our way out of the city! Comrade Big Mac, think you can use a crossbow?" Big Mac didn't want any part of this. He hadnt expected the police to show up. "Yikes!" Big Mac thought to himself as the other Stallions left to rally the PLR against the Mannehattan Police.

That's the end of chapter 3 folks. I would've uploaded this sooner. But I had a lot of chores to do :D.


	5. Murderer Big Mac

All right, so it seems like Big Macintosh bit off more than he could chew and is now caught between the PLR and the Mannehattan Police. Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to My Little Pony. That is the sole property of Hasbro and Laura Faust. The fan fiction is mine. Enjoy

* * *

Realizing over the sound of police sirens that he might be killed over seeing the PLR, Big Mac began to cry a little. Bucephalus seeing a comrade breaking, rushed over to him and said "Get a hold of yourself comrade!" Bucephalus said while shaking Big Macintosh. "If the police capture you while you are with us, they will kill or exile you as well. Either way, you're with us" Bucephalus cocks his crossbow rather menacingly towards Big Macintosh. "Or… you are against us…" Big Mac couldn't think properly. This was too much for him so he simply said "Eeyup." I'm … uhh with you." Bucephalus responds "Good comrade. You have made the correct choice. Can you use a crossbow?" Big Mac was a pacifist by nature; he'd only shot a crossbow at targets, but never a living pony! Police ponies to be exact. "Take the crossbow comrade!" said Bucephalus as he tossed Big Mac the menacingly looking crossbow and several clips of crossbow bolts. "Comrades" Bucephalus said looking at Silver Tail and Ground Rider. "Let's move out! Double time!" The other two stallions said in unison "Yes comrade." Thus the four stallions left the room to evacuate from Mannehattan. Going from room to room, they rallied the PLR ponies against the police awaiting them outside. "Comrades!" roared Bucephalus "The imperialists outside have come to kill us! They have raped and marauded our kind without mercy! They deserve none in return!" The members the PLR cheered as they took the ammo and weapons from the crossbow racks and equipped themselves." The PLR set up snipers by the windows and set several ponies outside to defend the entrance, among them were Bucephalus, Silver Tail, Big Macintosh, and Ground Rider.

"Bucking imperialist mules!" Ground Rider yelled as he fired yet another bolt at the police ponies. "You're all dying nothing!" The PLR stallions were trapped, their only hope to escape was through the police, yet that would be suicide. If they'd run into the building, the police ponies would simply storm it room by room, until the PLR conspirators had been killed. "Comrade Bucephalus! Didn't we lay explosive charges around the premises of the building?" asked a member of the PLR as they returned fire after getting shot at during the last five minutes. Bucephalus looked surprised. "Oh yes we did comrade!" Bucephalus reaches into his coat and pulls out a radio of sorts. "Comrades!" Bucephalus says to the radio as crossbow bolts zoom past his head."The time has come to initiate danger close! I repeat danger close!" Through the static, Big Mac manages to hear that the explosion would be too close to them. "Just do it comrade!" yells Bucephalus! Moments later a multitude of explosions rip through several of the buildings killing many of the police ponies as well as an unknown number of civilians! "Comrades!" Bucephalus yelled into the radio "The time has come to evacuate Mannehattan! I repeat evacuate! Burn the building down and report to subway station alpha minor b! I repeat alpha minor b!"

Big Mac was frightened of what he had just seen. Never in his life had he'd seen so many ponies lay dying in the street nor did he hear so many cries of pain and suffering. Looking at Ground Rider, Big Mac could see that the stallion was taking in the situation was a sort of a sadistic pleasure. He'd walk around executing the surviving police ponies as they lay in the street along the burning rubble of buildings, begging to be spared. "Comrade Ground Rider!" Bucephalus called out "Now is not the time to be doing that! We've got to go!" Ground Rider made a frown at stopping what was for him one of life's many pleasures. "However, comrade Bucephalus is right." Ground Rider thought "There would be other times to kill imperialist agents of Celestia." Seeing as they had a clear path to escape, the remaining PLR who haven't been killed had to fight through the streets.

In the streets of Mannehattan, the city was under lock down as the PLR fought their way out of the city. "Forward comrades! Do not let them slow us down!" yelled Bucephalus as they fought through another road block. "Comrades, see as they try and stop us, we true earth ponies are prevailing fight on!" Big Mac was confused. Many of the ponies the PLR had killed were earth ponies. But Big Mac had survival mode on, and was concerned about dying in the streets, accompanied by terrorists.

"Comrades, we are close to the substation!" said Silver Tail as what little PLR forces that were left to fight began to gather. "All right comrades listen closely; this subway will take us far from the city allowing us to escape. Push on!" Bucephalus yelled as he charged into the subway metro. Seeing as how it was his only chance to escape arrest, Big Macintosh followed the group of terrorists into the metro. Pushing several civilians out of the way, the stallions went from station to station while being gripped at the throats by police. "The imperialists mules won't give up!" yelled Ground Rider, firing his crossbow at the police pursuers. Suddenly without warning, a police pony jumped out of hiding and tackled Big Mack. The sturdy pony, found himself rolling down a flight of stairs with the police pony on top. Angered and in the heat of the moment, Big Mac bucked the police pony "Now you get off!" off of him down another flight of stairs. Big Macintosh got up to see what happened. The police pony was a rather young fellow, possibly on his first day. "Oh sweet Celestia" thought Big Mac as he saw that the police pony was very much alive with a broken neck. "Oggghfh" moaned the police pony, unable to make comprehensible words."Comrade Big Macintosh" said Ground Rider "You are quite the sadist." Big Mac turned around to see the giant Bucephalus, Silver Tail, and Ground Rider as they walked down the stairs to join their comrade. "But I swear" Big Mac jumped up all teary eyed "I just bucked him off me and-" Bucephalus turn towards Big Mac and said "This pony had seen your face, and you with us. Should he live, he will testify against you. We have no choice, you must finish him off." Bucephalus handed Big Mac the crossbow that he had dropped when the police pony tackled him. "Do it. NOW!" ordered Bucephalus. Big Mac couldn't stand the tortured look on the eyes of the police pony. "I'm err very sorry." Big Mac said aiming, but not looking, at the police pony. "I'm very sorry. Eeyup." With that, Big Mac pulled the trigger, releasing the bolt, killing the police pony. Big Mac saw that he had reached a point of no return. He was now a murderer.

"Oh sweet Celestia what have I done?" Big Mac cried out as he realized the magnitude of what he's done. "Comrade Big Macintosh" Ground Rider said. "There's no time for that! We have to move." The four stallions climbed back up the stairs onto a subway station. There they regrouped with the PLR and boarded subway alpha minor b. Bucephalus looked over at Big Mac, seeing as he was downtrodden about killing the police pony. "Comrade Big Macintosh." Bucephalus said as he took a seat next to Big Mac. "I was once a soldier myself. I had served in the Royal Equestrian Army, during… the battle of Stalliongrad." Big Mac sat up at this. Stalliongrad was the bloodiest battle in Equestrian history. The average life expectancy for a soldier during that battle was measured in hours. Seeing as how Bucephalus survived, he must have killed a lot. "You know, the hardest is killing for the first time." Bucephalus said to Big Mac as the subway continued its journey underground. "I myself had a hard time killing the gryphons, but eventually I had gotten used to it. However, you had quite a time with your first kill." Big Mac turned away from Bucephalus, ashamed at what he'd done. "Comrade Big Macintsoh. You are now an outcast in the eyes of your peers. They will look at you like you are a terrorist. An evil man. We at the PLR know the truth, you can either join us and be pardoned… or…. Refuse and be turned over to the authorities." Big Mac was terrified now, he had committed a murder and the PLR are threatening to turn him in if he doesn't join. "Uhh all right sir, seems like I have no choice. But to join. But please make this goaway." Bucephalus smiled and put his hoof on Big Mac's shoulder. "You have made the right choice comrade. We will help you, as you will help us." With that Bucephalus got up from his seat and handed Big Mac a ticket. "This ticket" said Bucephalus, will take you back to Ponyville on the first train at 8:30 am. Do NOT miss it. Also you must tell no one, friends and family about what you have seen today." Big Mac sighed a little and said "Eeyup sir."

At the Sweet Apple Acres Farm, it is 10:00 at night; Applejack couldn't sleep and decided to watch a little television. Suddenly a breaking news story reports "BREAKING NEWS: PLR attacks Mannehattan.. 107 police ponies and civilians killed, 31 wounded. About two hours ago, the police have raided a compound in the city of Mannehattan controlled by the PLR. When suddenly explosions shook the city, killing and injuring many police and civilians as they ran for cover. It is believed that former Equestrian Army General Bucephalus is behind the attack. We take you live to the scene."

"Oh my!" cried Applejack "Big Mac was in Mannehattan! Oh sweet Celestia's ghost I hope he's all right"

The camera switches to a picture of a young stallion. "Private. Stillcolt, rookie police officer has been seen heroically trying to stop a PLR terrorist (the video clip shows a stallion tackling a familiar looking pony). Though Pvt. Stillcolt was killed, he will be remembered as a hero to his friends and family. It seems like the citizens of Mannehattan will have trouble sleeping tonight. Our hearts and souls go out to those killed in the horrible terrorist attack."

Applejack sat there stunned, So much death and distruction in the city. With so many killed, Applejack just prayed to Celestia that Big Macintosh will return safe and sound.


	6. The deal

All right, you think that's bad? Just wait it will get worse… a lot worse. Disclaimer: MLP is the property of Hasbro and Laura Faust. But the OC characters are mine .

The day after the attack on Mannehattan….

Applejack was hysterical. Seeing as how Mannehattan had been attack last night, and not hearing back from Big Mac, Applejack sat in the living room crying. Applejack's friends come to try and comfort Applejack. "You're always welcomed to pick out a marvelous dress from the store at no charge, Applejack" said Rarity. "Well… I never had a brother… but umm… I want to help… if that's okay with you?" asked Fluttershy. "I could never fathom about losing my brother, but you have my sympathies "said Twilight "I'm sure Big Mac is fine. He's such a big guy. I bet he could give a big beat down on those terrorists! If I was there, I'd kick and hit them, this and that. Woo!" said Rainbow Dash as she made punching and kicking motions. "Hey look at me Applejack" said Pinkie Pie as she slammed a pie into her face, and dumped a cupcake on her head. "Well shucks guys, thanks I just don't know what to believe. I haven't heard him since-"DING DONG! The door bell made a ringing sound. They got up to see who it was. "Umm hi Applejack" It was Big Mac.

"Big Mac?" asked Applejack "Big Mac? You idiot why didn't you call?! I was so worried!" Applejack said as she hugged her older brother and wept. "I'm sorry Applejack, but when the attacks happened, I just went to get out of the city as fast as I could." Big Macintosh knew that if he told the full truth, he'd be in serious trouble. "Oh Big Mac, I'm glad you're all right. The two ponies continued hugging for a little bit longer until it got a little awkward. Twilight said to the others "Well I guess we're no longer needed here. I guess we should head back." The ponies then left the farm to return to their specific areas of life.

A week later….

Big Mac had been called in to visit his handler in the PLR, Ground Rider. Ground Rider was showing Big Macintosh a video from the news, as Private Stillcolt was laid to rest. Big Mac turned away, as he knew who was responsible for his death. "It's funny you" said Ground Rider pausing the video. "When we kill one of the imperialist pigs and mules, it is a tragedy... Yet when they kill hundreds of our ponies, it's merely a statistic. Do you know what that means?" Big Mac looked at Ground Rider and said "Nope." Ground Rider smiled and said "Comrade that means they're making the earth ponies even worth less than the unicorns and pegasi. Private Stillcolt was a pegasi, and now he's given a funeral fit for a king while earth ponies are buried in mass graves. Anyways, they call the PLR killers. But I tell you the truth comrade, we're merely serving the will of the common pony, their history will judge us, not some imperialist pig or mule."Big Mac listened carefully to what the other Pony was telling him and trying to absorb it. They were his masters now. "Comrade Big Mac, very much soon, a series of revolutions will rock Equestria. We need one thing…. Weapons. Sure we control the entire arsenal of Stalliongrad and from there we can build many crossbows, spears, and swords. But... the PLR is not effective at open battles. Our leader Bucephalus realized this. So we've collected a number of crystal gems of which we intend to sell for … explosive devices." Big Mac was unsure whether or not violence was necessary, but one event led to another of him being more involved with the PLR. "Comrade, as you might know, Celestia is having a Winter Ball next month , well here's also a fundraiser for the victims of Mannehattan's little incident… However we will need explosives for the attack." Big Mac's jaw dropped, the PLR were already planning to attack Canterlot. Were they crazy?! "I do see you are finding me hard to believe. Don't worry; this raid won't be a full scale attack, but rather much a raid on the palace, so our leader can present his manifesto directly to the corrupt imperialists controlling Equestria.

About a few days later, Big Mac is sleeping in a carriage… "Wake up Big Mac" says Ground Rider "Bucephalus wouldn't want you to miss this deal." Looking outside, Big Mac sees Bucephalus talking to several Gryphons each having a crate of explosives. "You see comrade Big Mac. The gryphons aren't truly Equestria's enemies. We are all victims of the imperialist ruling party. When the time comes we will also liberate the gryphons as well. We have secured a large number of crystals from various mines throughout Equestria. Big Mac, comrade. Bits can buy anything, even power. The road to revolution begins with this deal." The deal was a success; the gryphon traders were satisfied with the quality of the gems and had given Bucephalus' stallions various quality explosive devices, which will allow for the destruction of many symbols of the Imperialist regime. Entering the carriage now, Bucephaluus is ecstatic. "Comrades, we have succeeded in securing the explosives. Now we must form the plan to infiltrate Canterlot.

Wow that was the shortest chapter I've written so far. Will the raid go through?


	7. Raiding Parties

All right, so I started to do a little more research on several characters for this chapter. For something important to the story. Also, I'd appreciate feedback from you, the readers. Just a little way of knowing what could be fixed what you like, don't like, and I'll see what I can do. Disclamer: My little Pony is owned by Hasbro, I have no affiliation with either.

In a room at the Canterlot palace, Princess Celestia was pacing back and forth. Never since Discord and Nightmare Moon has there been so much chaos. "What am I doing wrong?" Celestia asked herself, as she pondered about the PLR. "I've always tried to be fair for all. I encouraged love and tolerance. Why must this PLR rebel?" Princess Celestia looked over at someone coming through the doorway. It was Princess Luna, Celestia's sister. Noticing the saddened look on her sister's face, Princess Luna spoke up "Tia. Please I know this situation is unnerving for you, but I think we should head back into the party. Everyone's waiting for you." Luna said with a wink. "Very well sister" Celestia said with a sigh. "I will go, but everyone has been screened in?" Princess Luna laughed at Princess Celestia's question. "Oh Tia! You are paranoid, of course they've all been checked out! You should stop worrying! Nothing is going to happen."

In the Canterlot Ball room, Celestia watched as the guest ponies chatted and laughed amongst themselves. Pinkie Pie was filling up on refreshments, as usual. Rarity was busy talking to members of the Canterlot elite. Fluttershy was seen trying to make more friends with the animals. Applejack selling the new apple related products ("Everything from apple cider to apple tarts and pies"). "Hello dear teacher." Said Twilight Sparkle as she approached Princess Celestia. "What's wrong, Princess Celestia" asked Twilight. "Oh its nothing, I must be feeling a little apprehensive to another major event. We haven't filled the room since your brother's wedding, Twilight." Twilight smiled at Celestia. "It's unfortunate, that Shining Armor couldn't attend." Celestia looked at Twilight. "Yes but unfortunately as captain of the guard, his duties constrict his ability to join in tonight's event. However, his wife Princess Mi Amore Cadenza is here. Why don't you go talk to her?" Twilight seemed to make a jump for joy at this. "Cadence is here? Well of course she lives in Canterlot! I must go find out how my foalsitter- I mean sister in law is doing." Twilight hurried off to go find Cadence. "I just hope nothing happens tonight." Said Princess Celestia as she went off to converse with the guests.

Outside the Canterlot Palace, a member of the royal guard is patrolling the entrance to the palace. As he walked back and forth, he thought he heard something calling out to him "Psst! Guard over here!" a voice called out. "Hmm what is this?" the guard said as he walked closer to the source of the noise. As he turned around a corner, the guard asked "Who's there?! Show yourself". A voice behind him said "Behind you" BANG! A loud sound shot out from one hitting metal very hard. The guard fell unconscious as the intruder began stripping him of armor. Taking the keys to various places in the castle, the intruder began unlocking several of the buildings… Allowing his comrades in the PLR to infiltrate the Equestria Royal Palace.

Back inside the Winter Celebration, Cadance is having quite a nice chat with her sister-in-law, Twilight Sparkle. "Why yes of course Twilight, Shining Armor and I couldn't be happier with each other. Oh, and I have a special announcement to make with everyone." Princess Cadance walked over to Princess Celestia and whispered something in her ear. "Attention everyone! Princess Mi Amore Cadenza has an important announcement to make." Said Princess Celestia. Everyone turned their attention towards the young alicorn as she made her way to the microphone. After clearing her throat, Princess Cadence began. "Everyone, I have wonderful news-"whatever Princess Cadance had to say, was to be put on hold, as explosions rocked the Palace.

Stallions and mares of all ages ran in terror, as the explosions continued rocking the palace. Pinkie Pie jumped into a pile of fallen pastries. Fluttershy had a panic attack and fainted, her hair soaking in the overturned punch bowl. Almost as soon as the explosions began, the attacks had stopped. When the smoke cleared, the ponies began to try and regain their composure. Some kept hiding, incase another attack came. "Is everyone all right?" cried Princess Celestia as she tried to help others. "Come now your royal highness, you seem to be all… shaken up." Celestia showed a horrified look on her face. "I recognize that voice!" cried Celestia.

"Ah, you all seem to be quite shaken up…" Said Bucephalus as he walked through the rubble in the room. "Dear me, it seems as though the great Celestia herself is helpless to stop even earth ponies. Follow in comrades." Bucephalus pointed to several of the undamaged doors. Through them, more and more PLR ponies moved in, surrounding the attendees. "Bucephalus stop this!" princess Celestia cried out. Bucephalus showed anger though his face. "You are not my master, Princess" Bucephalus said rather rudely. "I will not stop nor rest until your tyranny is destroyed."Little numbers of the guards had shown up. The barracks had been rigged, and detonated, killing the inhabitants. However, there was still a number of Canterlot guards ready to pose a threat to Bucephalus. "I say" said Prince Blue Blood. "How dare you! A commoner attack the high order of society! Were I in charge you would've been exiled for treason." Princess Celestia could not believe of the stupidity of her nephew. "Blue Blood you idiot!" Celestia thought to herself. Without warning, Bucephalus had Prince Blue Blood by the horn, then knocking out a leg, had Blue Blood's head slam into a marble table. Due to the force of the blow, Prince Blue Blood did not get up."Do not worry, dear imperialists, that pig is not dead…. Yet, just unconscious." Bucephalus said calmly. "Hey you!" cried Rainbow dash "Up Here!" Bucephalus looked up to see the blue Pegasus to be hovering above. "Ah, Rainbow Dash is it?" asked Bucephalus "Please, end this hero charade before I have to kill you." Rainbow dash knew the hero icicon jig was up, and flew back to hide.

"Equestria does not negotiate with terrorists!" Shining Armor, Captain of the guard called out to Bucephalus. "You have committed acts of treason against her majesty, the Princess Celestia and her sister, Princess Luna. Not only had you endangered their lives but also that of many others! Including that of my wife and sister!" Shining Armor called out to Bucephalus with anger seething through his voice. "Hmm and a captain, thinks he can overrule a commanding officer?" Asked Bucephalus with a smug toned voice. "As major general, I order you to drop your weapons and toss them over here!" Princess Celestia finally spoke. "Bucephalus! You had been stripped of your military orders years ago! Your commands do not carry weight here." Princess Celestia was angered, how dare he attack innocent ponies, Celestia had stripped Bucephalus of his title years ago, and yet he was ordering around her soldiers like they were still his subordinates. As for Twilight, she was praying to herself that Shining Armor wouldn't do anything stupid as she watched as he took on the giant, Bucephalus. The rest of the attendees stood quiet as they heard the exchange between the Princesses and the guards, over to Bucephalus and the PLR terrorists. "However" Bucephalus said. "I have not come to argue over petty matters Celestia. Instead I have come to send an ultimatum to all of the rulers of Equestria. You are to follow the demands…. Or suffer the consequences. You have forty-eight hours to comply." Princess Celestia wanted the gigantic Stallion to talk. "What do you want?!" Celestia called out. Bucephalus simply smiled, and dropped a parchment to the floor. With that, a smoke grenade was detonated. When the smoke cleared, Bucephalus and the PLR had disappeared.


	8. Earth Pony Manifesto

Hmm so it seems the PLR terrorists have officially declared war on Equestria. Seeing as how Bucephalus left a parchment detailing his demands last chapter, the demands will be given out. Disclamer: My little Pony is the property of Hasbro, and Lauren Faust. I own nothing

Seeing as how the PLR were gone, Celestia turned to a guard. "Guard, call out for medics and the other guards. There are sure to be wounded throughout the palace! We have to help them." Celestia cried. "Yes princess!" the guard responded. The attending party going ponies had enough of the situation and began to leave. Shining Armor had sat himself next to a still standing pillar in the midst of the rubble, exhausted by the fact that the giant stallion could've easily overpowered him. A short time later, only the mane 6, the princesses (including Cadance), and a few guards remained. "Look!" cried Twilight. "Bucephalus left a parchment!" Seeing that Twilight had picked up the parchment, Princess Celestia wanted to see it. "Please Twilight, read it. But be prepared to be alarmed." Twilight began to read the Parchement.

"The Earth Pony Manifesto"

The time has come for a change in government, for a revolution. Our corrupt leaders, have everything that anypony could want: Power, wealth, prestige. And it has made them turn a blind eye towards the needs of the common pony. They have water for cleaning, while many of the poor do not even have enough water to irrigate their crops. The bit has become more influential to the outcome of decisions than what is right. For the earth pony to truly be released from the bonds and shackles there are many things that must be accomplished.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are to abdicate their thrones. Immediately. Their rule of an autocratic dictatorship makes them blind to the needs of common earth ponies.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are to face trial for crimes against the common pony. And have been unanimously sentenced to death

The Equestrian Military is to be purged of 90% of its officers. Many of them have gotten corrupt and complacent of their positions. Their laziness costing the Equestrian Military fortunes in bits and unnecessary casualties. That includes the sea pony navy, and pegasi air forces. The most dangerous of these corrupt leaders are to be killed.

The power is to go to the representatives of the common pony. No more corrupt rulers simply because they were born into that position.

All private property is to be abolished, and taken into the hands of the state. To each according to their abilities, to each according to their needs. All farmers are to combine their farms into large, state owned farms.

The civilians are to be forbidden to leave Equestria unless they have gained a special permit to leave. No longer will useful skills leave Equestria.

Education is to be reorganized into a single education government branch. Intellectuals are to be removed from their positions in academia, and moved to labor camps to perfom special services in place of working ponies. Those who can be trusted by the PLR to work in areas approved, may work in academic realated areas. The rest, are to be trained in trades and useful jobs.

All citizens are to be guaranteed an education, free health care, housing, and a ration of food.

Enemies of the common pony and the PLR, you have until two days to come agree to all demands. Or suffer the consequences.

Bucephalus Leader of the PLR

Hero of the Common Pony

Those listening to the words from the parchment looked as though Bucephalus had lost his mind. "Well ah shucks" said Applejack. "We won't give up the farm we've had for generations! It just won't happen!" Applejack began to cry. Princess Celestia moved in to comfort her. "Don't worry Applejack, they won't win. We won't let them." Twilight was a little scared; her mentor was given a death threat. Should Equestria lose the up and coming civil war, her teacher, and mother figure would be killed. "Twilight" Celestia said to Twilight, knowing her saddened expression. "They will not and won't kill me Twilight I won't let it happen. But considering what has happened. Things will change, and it won't be for the better.


	9. An Aweful truth

I'm just going to skip this boring author's note, no one listens . Disclaimer: My little Pony is the property of Hasbro and Lauren Faust. I have no affiliation with either of the two.

After a loud slam into the door, Applejack is huffing and puffing. Arriving in Ponyville after the attack on Canterlot, Applejack had run all the way back to Sweet Apple Acres. "EEH!" cried Granny Smith as she backwards, on her chair. "Granny Smith!" Applejack yelled as she moved to help her grandmother up. "Err what's going on? I should be asleep now!" exclaimed Granny Smith. "Granny Smith, I was just in Canterlot… it was…. Err… explosive." Granny Smith leaned back "Yes child I heard. Loud noises woke old granny from her sleep." Applejack was a little worried, but told Granny Smith about the attack on Canterlot by the PLR. "Oh my! Earth ponies attacking the sweet Celestia? Why would anypony do that?" Applejack had a confused look. "Beats the heck out of me, Granny Smith. But if you see their leader…. Bucephalus I think his name is….." Granny Smith looked shocked beyond words. "Is he, a rather big pony with a hammer and sickle cutie mark?" Applejack thought about her grandmother's question "Uhh yeah, Granny Smith, how did you know?"Normally the senile old pony would always be confused at new events. But it seemed to Applejack she knew the name Bucephalus.

"Granny, do you know something about him?" asked Applejack. With a almost horrified look, Granny Smith said "Umm no young one, I don't recognize the name, you know I must catch up on my sleep." Applejack shook Granny Smith awake. "Granny Smith, please this is important! Who is Bucephalus?!" Granny Smith took a deep breath and said "He's your real grandfather..." Applejack was shocked "That insane terrorist is what?!" Granny Smith had repeated herself again. "He's Big Mac's, Applebloom's, and yours grandfather." Applejack couldn't believe what she had just heard, normally the old pony would be confused about everything she sees and hears. "What are you talking about?!" cried Applejack. Granny Smith turned away and put a hoof on Applejack's shoulder. "Sit down young filly" said Granny Smith. "Granny has a long story to tell.

"I was just a young mare when I had met them." Granny Smith began. "My father needed extra hands to buck apples. The only two who applied were Bucephalus and his brother, Silver Tail. Now my daddy was easily impressed with Bucephalus' strength able to buck more apples than any member of the Apple family. Bucephalus was also took a liking to Zap Apple jam, and would regularly take part of his pay out to have some. Now to tell you the truth, back then I had a sort of school girl crush on the hard working farm hand. But there was a part of me that wanted to know all about him, yet he refused to give out too much information about himself. All my family knew is that the two brothers moved from town to town working odd day jobs. They wouldn't share too much about their past, as they said it was too painful for them. They did mention however, that they used to work with their father in a coal mine. Now when Rich's father, Stinkin' Rich, would visit to pick up zap apple jam, Bucephalus was nowhere to be seen. When I asked him what was up with him, all I got was that "I do not trust his kind", and walked off. From time to time I'd come out and offer the boys some apple juice, they'd always appreciate it. Eventually I told Bucephalus about how I felt about him; it took me more courage to talk to him than it did facing timberwolves, seeing as how Bucephalus was such an intimidating giant." Applejack was quiet as her grandmother continued her story.

"He told me that I was also very lovely, and from that time we were stallionfriend and marefriend. However, we weren't ready to tell everyone the news of the arrangements between myself and Bucephalus; he was a bit of a younger pony, but still in my age area. I then…. Errmmm" Granny Smith began to show a face of embarrassment. "I took him by the hoof to the barn… for a little… hokey pokey... hee hee." Applejack looked at her grandmother as she recounted such early events. "But why did he leave, granny?" said Applejack "Bucephalus' brother, Silver Tail, was quite a trouble maker. He told Bucephalus of a new bar opening in Ponyville, seeing as how they worked for quite some time; the two stallions took leave and went off to the bar. That… was the last I saw of him." Granny Smith began to cry a bit. Applejack, seeing as how distressed her grandmother was, Applejack tried and comfort her. "Please Granny; it hurts to see you cry." Granny Smith shook away. "No dear filly, someone must know."

Granny Smith began talking again "You see, Bucephalus' brother had too much to drink and got into a fight with some ruffians. Bucephalus came to his brother's defense and fought them off. That did not mean he wasn't to be punished. Both Bucephalus and Silver Tail were arrested. They joined the Equestrian Military rather than serve a jail sentence. By that time I was having these strange cravings for things I did not normally eat. I was moody often. It wasn't until later I had realized I was pregnant with Bucephalus' child, your father. My father was in an uproar; his best worker had not only gotten his beloved little mare pregnant, but also had been arrested for a fight. Seeing as how my future hanged on a little thread, he married me off to the pony that would be your "grandfather" though biologically he was not. " Applejack was a little sad with this. "Didn't he ever write?" Granny Smith answered "Why yes of course, up until the Gryphons invaded Equestria. By that time, he was so caught up in the war, and suffering injuries and all that. I guess he stopped loving me. But why he'd attack innocent ponies is beyond me child." Applejack couldn't believe that she was related to the stallion that almost killed them. "Does he know about us, Granny?" asked Applejack. Granny Smith shook her head no. "No, my sweet little apple, he does not, you and I are now the only ponies alive that know the truth. But please for your brother's and sister's sake as well as your own. Don't mention what I have told you to anyone. The truth isn't ready to be revealed yet, and I fear Bucephalus' retribution on me, for his grandchildren. There I have told you everything child, now I must go to bed, I have some sleep to catch up on." Granny Smith got up off the chair, and went up the stairs to her bedroom, leaving Applejack alone to her thoughts. "I can't believe what I heard" Applejack thought to herself "That terrible monster is … my grandpappy? Grandpappies are supposed to love their grandkids not try and kill them…" Applejack was exhausted from the night's events. Seeing as how the house was still dark, with her family resting, Applejack quietly walked up the stairs, into her room, and fell asleep.


	10. Shining Armor's Last Stand

Well, now that some character building has been done, it's time to begin the civil war. Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony. It is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust.

Inside a secure meeting room, the leaders of the PLR are discussing the latest news of the war against the imperialistic Equestria. "Commissar Coal, what is the latest news of the nerve gas? How long did it take for it to work?" asked Bucephalus. Commissar Coal, one of the newly promoted officers in the PLR nervously looked at his leader and said "It depended on the size of the victim. For the buffalo's calves, it was 12-18 seconds. The buffalo bulls took longer, around 30-42 seconds before finally dying." Bucephalus smiled at the news. "And no survivors?" Commissar Coal shook his head no. "None of the buffalo who were in the village at the time of the nerve gas attack survived." Silver Tail slammed his hoof onto the table. "Comrade Bucephalus! Brother! Was it necessary to kill the buffalo tribe neighboring Appleloosa? After all, they too are persecuted by the imperialists. " Bucephalus made a glare towards his younger brother. "Comrade Silver Tail, we had given the buffalo tribe adequate warnings to abandon their alliance with the Appleoosans. No matter how much we offered them aid, they rudely refused. They were then enemies of the common pony when they refused and were justly eliminated." Bucephalus turned his attention to Commissar Coal. "Commissar Coal, send a message to our comrades in Fillydelphia. They are to begin full production of the nerve gas." Said Bucephalus. Commissar Coal read another intelligence paper. "Comrade Bucephalus. There is something just as important. Intelligence reports that the PLR are facing heavy resistance from the Appleoosans." Bucephalus looked at Coal and said " They have refused our offers of friendship as well as refusing to break ties with the tyrants Celestia and Luna. Destroy the town, kill everyone in the town. Take no prisoners, and leave no survivors. "

About a week later, news of the massacre at Appleloosa shocked many citizens of Equestria. Nearly all of the inhabitants had been killed, including foals and mares. There was but one survivor. A certain pony, named Braeburn, who had only managed to survive by being in his apple orchard at the time of the attack, until the PLR set fire to the orchard. In which case he ran for his life, and was found by the survivors of the attack on the buffalo. Seeing as how dreadful things were, Equestrians called for the end of the war. Those against the war wanted the rulers to give a slice of Equestria up to the PLR, in an attempt to somehow appease them. "They just want to be free of Celestia. If we give them what they want, they will leave the rest of Equestria alone." Some ponies had argued. Others like the war horses group (Ponies for the war) argued that the PLR didn't want a separate country; they wanted Equestria for themselves, free of Celestia and Luna.

"Enough is enough" Yelled Celestia to her advisors angered over what the PLR had done in Appleloosa "We have no choice. Negotiation is out of the question. We must use the elements of harmony to bring an end to the war." The royal advisors said they would have to send a message out to the six bearers of the elements. "Due to the extreme danger of escorting such important ponies. I will send the royal guard itself to protect the girls. Shining Armor, would you have a problem in accompanying your sister as she comes here to receive the elements?" Shining Armor smiled at his royal ruler. "Why of course princess. I will move out immediately… It's just… it's just that…. Cadence is pregnant my child. If I were to die…" Princess Celestia understood her subordinate's situation. "If you choose not to go on this mission, I understand." Shining Armor spoke back. "No Princess Celestia, it is my duty to help Equestria. I cannot turn my back on them." Princess Celestia understood. "Very well then, Shining Armor. Please make sure the girls arrive in Canterlot safely."

"Compartments secured. Let's go!" said one of the many soldiers. As the train moved across the ground the six girls had chatted amongst themselves. "Oh dear me!" said Rarity "I'm short on my beauty sleep." Pinkie Pie was quite hyper. "Oh boy! We're going to a party!" Applejack sat there quiet, if what her grandmother told her was true, and then would her friends turn against her for being the granddaughter of a terrorist? Meanwhile, Shining Armor was playing with a toy figurine of a pony, he signed for his unborn child. "Don't worry Armor." Said one of the guards "I'm sure you'll get back in time to see your foal be born."

Meanwhile, the Mane six ponies talked to each other ("Are you all right Applejack?" asked Twilight , loud noises began to be heard throughout the train. "Hijackers!" Yelled the soldiers. Shining Armor burst into the room "Girls, Twilight! Stay hidden! Do not let anyone see you!" Flutttershy jumped out! "EEEK! Behind you!" Shining Armor turned around and saw one of the PLR hijackers charging through. Raising his spear in time, Shining Armor had managed to stab and kill the PLR member before he could capture or kill the Mane 6. "Stay here!" cried Shining Armor. As he left the room, to continue the fight. "Please oh sweet Celestia!" cried Twilight. "Don't let anything happen to him!" As the mane 6 hid, they could hear the cries of battle. The entire scene was a massive brawl. Some PLR and the guards were shot by crossbow bolts, others were hit by moving objects, as the train took up speed. "The hijackers have taken control of the conductor!" cried someone on a loud speaker. "Oh thank Celestia!" said Shining Armor. "They've retreated off the train." It was true as of what Shining Armor had said. The PLR were seen leaving the train. "They're not retreating! Look" said one pony. As some of the guards looked outside, they could see what had happened. The PLR had taken out the bridge. "Stop the train!" yelled one guard. But by then the guards realized they were too late, as the train speeded down into the ravine.

"Oh my head." Said Shining Armor. "Wake up Captain!" said a guard shaking his captain. "Sir! We have secured the Mane 6, and they're fine with only minor bruises. But the PLR have surrounded us!" Shining Armor immediately went into soldier mode. Have the surviving guards escort the girls out of here!" The guard looked shocked. "Sir! You can fight them off!" Shining Armor took a deep breath. "I want my foal to grow up in a world surrounded by his family, and free of fear. If my sacrifice gives him that… "The guard understood. "Err yes sir! You heard him! Fall out!" The ponies had exited the damaged train. The sky was dark as the train had left under a particularly dark night provided by Princess Luna. With only the fires from the train giving light, the ponies saw that the PLR were approaching quickly. "Get my sister and the others to safety!" said Shining Armor to his subordinates.

Twilight Sparkle was panicking. "Where's my brother" Looking around, she saw that the PLR were hurrying towards them, shooting crossbow bolts as they marched to the train. Shining Armor made his way to Twilight, hugged her and said. "Twilight, I'm sorry. Tell Cadence I'm sorry and that I love her with all my heart and… and…" Shining Armor began to cry, knowing what he had to do in his part to save Equestria. "What are you talking about, Armor?! We've gotta-" Shining Armor yelled over her "GO! I have them taken care of!" Shining Armor took a crossbow from a subordinate, and headed out to meet the enemy. Seeing as how Shining Armor had left them, the others had too, pulled out.

Firing bolt after bolt, Shining Armor was going to keep his sister, one of the holders of the elements of harmony, and the others safe. Even…. If it meant his death. The PLR had surrounded him, and pretty soon Shining Armor's crossbow had run out of ammo. "Die Imperialist!" Shining Armor turned to his right side just as a PLR had hit him hard in the head. The blow knocking Shining Armor off his hooves, as well as knocking him unconscious.

"Uhhhh" Shining Armor woke up to see that he'd been gagged, as well as bound to a chair. Struggling to break free of the bonds, Shining Armor tried with all of his strength to overcome the ropes, but it had been to no good. A door had opened with a creak sound. To Shining Armor's horror, it was the leader of the PLR himself, Bucephalus. "Hello" said Bucephalus. "We met at the party. Didn't we? Why you were so brave then.. Taking on the PLR. And now you're here captured by the PLR. Unfortunately, your efforts were in vain. You see, Shining Armor, my ponies were able to capture, well perhaps not all of them, but a good number, of the Elements of Harmony themselves." Bucephalus showed Shining Armor a picture, which… to his horror, showed Applejack, Rarity, and Twilight Sparkle, bound, gagged, and blindfolded. "We were quite fortunate to capture them, considering the priceless value of the unicorn put up a fight. But you see, we earth ponies have quite a technical ability. You see the device on your horn shuts off all magic abilities." Shining Armor looked at his horn, and saw a circular object similar to a shock collar was around his neck. Walking back and forth, Bucephalus took a few good looks at Shining Armor before continuing. "Is this toy pony your foal's?" Shining Armor saw that the toy pony held by Bucephalus was the exact one that Shining Armor wanted to give to his unborn foal. 'Now foals are so attached to trinkets and toys. But do you know why? Because... it reminds them they are loved. But… part of growing up is excepting the fact death is inevitable. The inevitability, Captain Armor, of death… but you will be hero to those that knew you. I hope that gives you some sort of comfort. But take note we won't release the girls. Brother!" Shining Armor still bound to a chair looked up to see a thin pony enter the room, Silver Tail. "All right comrade" Silver Tail spoke up, you may begin filming in.. 5…4…3…2…1…" After the countdown, Silver Tail, the second in command of the PLR began his speech "What a shame and pity this is. We the earth ponies are simply persecuted. You come over and enslave and murder us… our children and others. Yet, you call us terrorists and murderers for defending him! This…imperialists, is the price you must pay for your transgressions!" Silver Tail pulled out a rather large knife and handed it to Bucephalus. "Oh please no" Shining Armor thought to himself as Bucephalus moved the blade's edge to Shining Armor's throat. "NOOO!" cried out as the knife went across his throat. As the darkness began to overtake him, a single tear dropped from Shining Armor's cheek. A tear of regret… for his unborn foal.


	11. Truths Reavealed

Spoiler Alert, read last chapter before this one. Sorry about killing off Shining Armor folks, but I felt like he had served his purpose in the story, thus I had him eliminated. Or is it possible that he gets brought back to life… No, that's pretty impossible. Slitting someone's throat is pretty deadly. Disclaimer: I do not own MLP. It is the sole property of Lauren Faust and Hasbro. Neither of them I have any affiliation with.

"This…imperialists, is the price you must pay for your transgressions!"" said Silver Tail on the video screen. Sitting in the chairs, the leaders of Equestria watch as the recorded video sent by the PLR showed their leader executing one of their own in cold blood.

"Oh… my…" said Princess Celestia in a rather shocked expression. Never in her life has the old alicorn ever witnessed something so awful. The room sat in silence as Shining Armor finally died and the video ended.

After a few minutes of joined silence, Princess Celestia spoke up. "This is a time of mourning for many of us. This… will not be the best of days for my niece, Cadence, and Twilight Sparkle."

When Princess Celestia mentioned Twilight's name, the generals in the room had pained look in their eyes. "What is it you're hiding from me? The ruler of Equestria." Princess Celestia said sternly towards them. Then one of the generals spoke up. "Your highness, as of last night, there are three in total of the elements of harmony that are missing. Rarity, Applejack, and Twilight Sparkle. We assume they are being held in a PLR prison facility located near in the Everfree Forest."

Deep in the Everfree Forest, the leader of the PLR is pacing back and forth. "Hmm" said Bucephalus. "We have captured the elements of harmony themselves… But I must be off with my arithmetic. Commissar Coal, correct me if I am mistaken, but there are no less than six elements of harmony, we only have three." Commissar Coal knew he was in a tight situation, seeing as how he commanded the PLR hijackers of that particular train. "Well ummm comrade, you see they managed to escape." Bucephalus angrily responded "I KNOW! It doesn't take an Albert Hoofeinstein to figure that out! How could you let this happen?! You are…." Bucephalus finally calmed down"You are failing me Commissar Coal." Commissar Coal knew that if he did not give a "correct" answer to his leader, he might as well be killed as a traitor. "Do not worry Comrade Bucephalus! We are recovering the other three as we speak!" Bucephalus began to laugh. "Ha ha, good! Good! I see you are quite the devoted officer. It is others like you that I need more of in the PLR. Your future is a bright one if you do not fail. I do not wish to have to kill a dedicated comrade like you, Commissar Coal."

Commissar Coal gulped at what his leader had just told him. "We have the other three detained if you wish to see them. "Yes, that will be excellent." Said Bucephalus. " Perhaps I can show them the error of their ways. " Coal led Bucephalus down a flight of stairs. As they reached a secured room, Commissar Coal spoke up "This is it comrade." Bucephalus called the guards away and entered the room. Inside the dark room, Bucephalus could see that the three ponies in the room had been bound, gagged, and blindfolded. "Oh dear, how rude of us" said Bucephalus as he took the blindfold off Applejack.

Applejack was finally able to see after a few hours of being blindfolded. Looking around, Applejack realized that she is in the presence of the PLR, leader, Bucephalus. But only she knew of her relationship to him. "Do you know who I am?" asked Bucephalus to Applejack. "Oh. How stupid of me." Bucephalus said after noticing Applejack's gag. After removing the gag from Applejack's mouth, Bucephalus repeated the question. "Do you know who I am?" Applejack nodded "Yes, yer that fella who's going around killing innocent ponies!" Bucephalus laughed a little at that. "No dear, Applejack, is it? I am not a killer, I merely serve the will of the common pony. The unicorns" Bucephalus points towards Rarity and Twilight "Are the enemies of the common pony and it is they who will be punished. "I think you've had too many apples fall on yer head." Bucephalus smiled a little and laughed. "Big Macintosh is your brother, yes?" Applejack eyes went up "Why? So you can hurt him?" Bucephalus calmly told Applejack "No, quite the contrary. You see not too long ago, I met our dear comrade Big Macintosh at my office in Mannehattan." Applejack then thought to herself "So that's why Big Mac went to Mannehattan. Oh Mac,not you too!" Bucephalus spoke up again. "It's quite unfortunate you see. A comrade's younger sister is a traitor to the common pony. Thus…. I'm afraid we will have to treat you as such." Bucephalus pulls out a blood stained knife. The very same one used to execute Shining Armor. "Wait! You can't kill me!" Bucephalus raises his eye brow, eager to learn why this "traitor" wanted to be spared. "Why? What is it that makes you so special in your eyes? Speak!" Bucephalus commanded to Applejack.

Being so intimidated to the gigantic pony before her, Applejack finally broke. "I don't know, but I'm apparently yer grandfilly!" Bucephalus stared blankly before Applejack, before erupting in a rage. "HOW DARE YOU?!" Bucephalus said as he flipped the chair Applejack was bound to backwards with very little effort. "How dare you use such lies to protect yourself?! The lies of which you have told me is impossible, as my children were killed by the griffons. Start explaining before I make your death more painful than it should be" If looks could kill, then Applejack would've been dead the moment she mentioned what Granny Smith had told her. In an attempt to try and stave off what seemed like an inevitable death, Applejack mentioned "Granny Smith! Did you know Granny Smith?" Bucephalus said "Yes, but why does that matter?" In an attempt to stop the annoyed stallion from killing her Applejack started explaining "Granny Smith said you two were close. Colt and mare friend ya'll was. A little event got her pregnant with my daddy. So please for your sake and hers, you wouldn't kill me or my friends."

Applejack was crying a little with tears in her eyes. Squinting her eyes to stop herself from seeing what was certain death, Applejack was preparing for an untimely death. Instead, Bucephalus cut the ropes that bound her. "I ... Guess this complicates things a bit. I will not kill you… yet… maybe. You may free your friends, but neither of you will be allowed to leave the facility. You three may roam select parts of the facility, but you are not to be allowed to leave." With that Bucephalus left Applejack and her friends alone, slamming the door behind him. "Oh sweet Celestia" said Applejack "I thought I'd was a goner for sure." Seeing as how she'd been freed of the ropes that bound her to the chair, Applejack got off the ground, and wiped the tears from her eyes. Looking at her friends, Applejack went over to untie them. After they'd been untied, Rarity looked at Applejack and said "That monster is your grandfather? Darling that's… that's… horrible!" Applejack turned away from her friend, saddened by the fact they now knew. "Rarity, please! She's been through too much… we all have." Applejack turned away again. "Okay, I know ya'll hate me now." Normally, Applejack was not one to cry, but after all that she has been through, and the thought of being blamed for what her grandfather has done by her friends was too much. "Darling" said Rarity. "We don't hate you; he may be a monster, that doesn't mean you a monster. Besides, you are more the pony then that brute will ever be." Applejack laughed a little. "Thanks all yah. But ya'll just say that to make me feel better." Twilight jumped in "No of course not, you are not Bucephalus, your grandfather. You're Applejack, our friend." With that, the three ponies in the cell had mass group hug. After that, they sat down and fell asleep.

Inside Bucephalus' office, the leader of the PLR was sitting on his chair, drinking apple liquor (his favorite alcoholic beverage). Bucephalus was in a tight spot. Seeing as how he'd kidnapped his own grandmare, also a fellow earth pony may hurt his cause. Then the door opens. Bucephalus turned around in his chair and as expected, it was Big Macintosh. After hearing of Applejack's revelation, Bucephalus called in his favorite comrade, now revealed to be his own grandson. "I called you in, yes?" asked Bucephalus. "Eeyup" said Big Mac as he took a seat in front of Bucephalus' desk. "Apple Liquor, comrade?" offered Bucephalus. "Nope." Replied Big Mac. "I don't drink." Bucephalus understood, and put the glass bottle of apple liquor away.

"Now comrade, I must discuss why I've called you in." said Bucephalus. "You, when you kill one, it's a tragedy breaking even the princesses to their knees. Kill ten million and it's a statistic." Bucephalus laughed a little. "They call me a killer, but I assure you, I live only to serve the will of the common pony, and it's the common pony's history that will judge me." Bucephalus then got out a map of the world. "Equestria's borders will stretch from corner to corner. We will liberate our brothers and sisters throughout the world, whether they are the zebras, griffons, or bulls." Bucephalus sighed a little; while Big Mac sat there wondering what was the point of this conversation. "You see comrade, in my eyes you are the ideal earth pony. Modest, hard working, strong, fit. You know, what must be done. I would like to see it that you are my heir and successor." Big Macintosh sat up straighter. "But uhh comrade, are you sure you want to do that?" Bucephalus replied with a stern face. "Comrade Big Mac, the truth may shock you. I am... your true grandfather…" Big Macintosh was a little shocked, but eventually understood. "Take your place in the PLR comrade Big Macintosh, my own flesh and blood, and your future is as bright as the star of the new world" Bucephalus finished.


	12. Rescued

Special thanks goes to hawkeye35 for allowing me to use his special creation: the colts. Basically a special ops unit in the Equestrian military. They're going to be used in this story as well. Be sure to read hawkeye35's story "Colts" when you can. It's one of the best MLP fanfics out there. Sorry about the delay between chapters. School has come up and I have a lot of college credit classes to do (Calculus, psychology, adv. Bio, etc) as well as cross country. I'll try to finish the story as soon as I can type them out. MLP is the property of Lauren Faust and Hasbro. If I were affiliated with them, I'd have season 3 out by now.

"What do you mean they've been taken!" cried Rainbow Dash in a fit of rage. "You're telling me those creeps have imprisoned our friends and there's nothing we can do to save them?!"

Princess Celestia looked at the remaining Mane 6: Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy, with a saddened look. "Yes I'm afraid. Though we've managed to get you to arrive safely, the other three are unknown in their whereabouts."

Pinkie spoke up "Those meanies kidnapped our friends! What if they're partying without us?" Rainbow Dash glared at her friend. "Pinkie! Now is not the time for that!" Pinkie made a sad face "Okay Rainbow, but I should get a party going when they're back." Princess Celestia finally spoke up. "Don't worry girls; we have a special operations team in the area. They'll be safe in no time." Fluttershy quietly spoke "Will ... Our friends be safe? I … don't... Know what I'd do… without them." she said in a gentle voice. "Of course Fluttershy" Princess Celestia responded "I wouldn't let anything happen to them or any of my subjects."

In a room, the PLR leader, Bucephalus, and Ground Rider are talking. "The base has been infiltrated comrade. It seems as though it is from my former work from the Equestrian Armed services. " Ground Rider looked at his leader shocked and asked "What do you mean? You know what's coming". Bucephalus smiled at his comrade. "Of course... We will allow the imperialist agents to think they've won, and then we'll spring a trap for them."

Inside the PLR compound, four COLTS (Covert Operation and Lethal Takedown Squad), have managed to infiltrate a section of the base. Seeing as how they have killed several PLR terrorists, the group made its way deeper into the facility. With orders to neutralize the PLR orders on site, two of the members split up to take out Bucephalus, while the other group was to rescue Twilight, Applejack, and Rarity. "All right they should be around here somewhere" one of the colts said to each other. "All right" One of the colts pointed to a door. "On three we'll break into the room, and rescue the hostages." The two colts charged into the room. Looking around they see it's empty. "Uh what is this?" asked one of the colts. "They should be here." The other colt panics. "Oh sweet Celestia! It's locked from the other side!" Though the two colts had been augmented for greater strength, the door wasn't bulging. "Game over man! Game over!" cried one Colt. "Sweet Celestia look!" The colt had pointed to various holes in the walls. Gas was seeping out, the very same gas used to kill the buffalo surrounding Appleloosa. The two colts held their breath for as long as they could. But to no avail, and soon succumbed to the gas. The door soon opens, and Bucephalus and several others with gas masks enter the room. "There they are" says Bucephalus. "They aren't dead… yet. Just paralyzed." Turning to his comrades, Bucephalus speaks again. "Restrain them comrades, and take them in for interrogation."

Applejack sat there bound and blindfolded. Though her captors have been kind enough to remove the gag that stopped her from talking, the PLR wanted to transport the three to a different location. "Some grandfather he turned out to be." Said Applejack to herself. A door to the room opens. "Woah!" says Applejack "If you fellers even thing of laying a hand on me, you are sadly mistaken." The ponies who entered the room laugh. "Don't worry poor mares, we've been sent by Celestia to rescue you guys." Rarity hears this and with full of joy says "Oh my! It's been awfully dreadful in this prison cell. I can't wait to return to Ponyville." Twilight too speaks "Oh I knew the Princess wouldn't abandon us!" After untying the mares, the COLTS lead them out of the facility.

"Hey gotta smoke?" asks one PLR terrorist to the other. "Nah, you know they ration those things out, but damn commissars get the best of everything. Scumbags." A noise is heard. "Woah whats that?" the two PLR ponies say to each other in unison. As they walked to the source of the noise, neither pony feels getting dropped to the ground dead. The colts have taken them out swiftly and cleanly. "The coast is clear girls lets go." Says one of the colts. The two COLTS walked down the hallway. Inside a security room, they watched on a camera as Bucephalus interrogated their comrades. "Aggh! That bastard!" Screams one of the colts. "Shh!" The other COLT said. "They're as good as gone. There's nothing we can do to save them. We have to go." Realizing the other pony was right, the COLT got up and joined the rest of the ponies.

After sneaking around the PLR security, the COLTS and the captured mares managed to leave the facility. "All right girls, here's our getaway." The mares look up and see a sort of hang glider. "Oh I am not getting on one of those things" said Rarity slowly backing away. "Oh yes you are" One colt said as he grabbed Rarity and got on the hang glider. Soon the other ponies had done the same, and gotten out of there. Their mission completed (albeit at half man-power), the ponies returned safe and sound back to Canterlot.

Meanwhile, in the interrogation room. "Ah, so the princess herself used my own forces against me." Said Bucephalus as he removed the sacks from the two COLTs heads. "Now remind me, who trained you? Who recruited you?" The two captured COLTS realized whom they were in the presence of. Their former commanding officer Bucephalus. "Oh dear" said one of the colts. "Ah so you do remember me." Said Bucephalus. "Afterall, colts, you owe me a sort of debt. Without me, both of you and Equestria would've fallen to the griffons." The other COLT jumped up. "You turned your back on Equestria and Celestia, General Bucephalus. You betrayed her!" Bucephalus merely glared at him. "Did I Comrade? Tell me, what is it like knowing that your army has been backstabbed by the other races in a foolish attempt to outrank others. The earth ponies. Why do you think my COLTS were an all earth pony unit. The first generation of Colts were never loyal to Princess Celestia. They were only loyal to the common pony. After all, I did handpick each and everyone. Trained them to their maximum potential and beyond." The two colts glared back. "Well! We're not the first generation! We've been trained after your running of Equestria's spec ops units. You have no power over us." Bucephalus laughed at the two colts. "Comrades, I have put in place instructions in all of the COLTS' psyches. They are under my control, ready to finally fulfill our dreams of revolution." Suddenly, Ground Rider bursts into the room. "What is it Ground Rider? What is so important you must interrupt a private interrogatin?" Bucephalus said glaring at his subordinate. "Comrade Bucephalus, the elements of harmony have been taken! The colts team arrived, killed the guards and removed them from the facility." Bucephalus merely smiled. "Comrade, I no longer need the elements of harmony for our plans. Each and every COLT, first generation and beyond has been brainwashed to follow my commands. Soon, even the princesses will bow to the will of the common pony."


	13. Goodbye Baltimare

Sorry about the delay, had a little car accident. Luckily, I just smashed my lower lip. I don't need lips to type though, so I'll be fine. MLP is owned by Hasbro. I own nothing.

"No! You're lying! You're lying!" cried Twilight at the revelation of her brother's death. "I'm sorry Twilight" Celestia said putting her hoof on Twilight's shoulder. "I know it must be very hard for you right now. Please, Twilight, you need to rest after all that you've been through." Twilight gave a look of defeat. "All right Princess, I'll go to bed."

Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack headed to the door, when Celestia spoke up again. "Wait, before you go, Applejack, would you mind staying for a bit so I may speak to you… privately?" Applejack turned around and looked at the regal princess. "Uh sure thing princess."

Princess Celestia walked over to Applejack and closed the door. "I .. heard, Applejack. I want to make something clear, I don't "Applejack knew what Celestia was talking about, her relations with the PLR leader, Bucephalus. "Look Princess! I have nothing to with that fella yah hear?" Princess Celestia spoke "Applejack, I don't blame you for his actions. You are not in any way involved with the pony." Applejack teared up and turned away, but looked at Celestia again. "Thank you princess, I knew you wouldn't judge me because of him. But what if he comes looking for me? Or comes to Ponyville?" Princess Celestia managed to calm Applejack down. "Don't worry Applejack, I will make sure that no harm comes to you, your family, nor your friends. You may go."

Applejack left the throne room to her given room in Canterlot. Deep in thought and couldn't sleep. Applejack just laid there in the fine guest bed, thinking about Big Mac, the older brother that had betrayed Equestria (albeit by accident.) Wondering whether or not Celestia knew about that or not. Eventually though all that happened, Applejack finally felt tired and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Silver Tail, brother of Bucephalus , is riding on his carriage to the city of Baltimare, where he is to deliver a package to the PLR sympathetic populace. "Why would Bucephalus, of all ponies, choose me to deliver this package? What is so important about it?" Silver Tail lifted the package, a rather rectangular shaped box with stamped marked words "DO NOT OPEN UNTIL DELIVERED". Whatever that meant, Silver Tail knew exactly that he had to deliver said package.

"Do you see them?" said a COLT fully uniformed with a gas mask in case the PLR used their nerve gas. "Negative, but when we do, we'll make them pay for Shining Armor." In a serious tone the other COLTS said "For Shining Armor!" The COLTS continued monitoring the streets of Baltimare for over an hour until. "I got a positive I.D. on Silver Tail. Yep the bucker is leaving the carriage now. Hold your fire, we don't want another Osama Bin Changeling incident." One of the COLTS groaned. "Quiet, we need him alive."

"All right, Bucephalus sent me to personally deliver this package personally to our dear comrades in Baltimare." Said Silver Tail to an earth pony. "Why couldn't our comrade Bucephalus come himself?" Silver Tail shook his head. "Dear comrade, something has come up in comrade Bucephalus' life. He is busy with that right now. For now I will aid the operations in the area." The two ponies shook hooves, and Silver Tail delivered the package over to the other earth pony. "Is this it?" asked the earth pony to Silver Tail. "Of course, though even I do not know the contents of said package, I do know that Bucephalus knows that you will enjoy this."

"All right I have a visual, aiming." Said one of the COLT's sniper teams. "Take out the other earth pony, wound Silver Tail, we need him alive for interrogation." The COLT sniper laughed. "Don't worry boss, one shot, and one kill." The COLT sniper took aim and fired hitting the PLR earth pony in the head, causing him to fly over onto the ground. In a panic, Silver Tail made a run for it.

"He's making a run for it!" the COLT's leader yelled into the radio. "Don't worry boss!" said one of the COLT's team on the ground. The Colt laid a small charge explosive near a corner, knowing this was the only way out of the alley way. "Kaboom" the COLT said to himself.

"Damn it!" Silver Star cursed to himself as the COLT spec ops team cornered him. Taking a right turn, Silver Tail had barely anytime to react when the explosion ripped into him. Though the explosive was mostly non-lethal, Silver Tail was a very old, light weight pony which the force of the blast easily made him fly hard, head first into a wall.

"BUCK!" yelled the COLT leader as the COLT team moved in on Silver Tail. "Non-lethal methods only! Who's bright idea was this?!" There was no answer as Silver Tail, though bleeding heavily tried crawling away. A COLT, seeing the PLR 2nd in-command struggling to get away, kicked Silver Tail hard in the head and stomach. "That's for Shining Armor you bastard!"

Silver Tail began laughing to himself when he realized his attackers were fellow earth ponies. "AHAHAHHAHA" The COLTs all looked at one another. "What's so funny buck face?" a COLT said to Silver Tail. "Comrades, you are all traitors to your own ponies, yet you do not realize you've lost." Silver Tail began to cough up blood. "Soon, you too will die as I will. But I, Silver Tail, die a martyr. With that Silver Tail went unconscious. A COLT medic, walked over to Silver Tail to listen for a pulse. "Damn, he's dead." The COLT leader slammed his fist into the wall. DAMN IT!" The COLT leader continued hitting the wall eventually creating a hole. "He was our only lead in the PLR. Now we may never get to him!" As the COLT leader finished his words, his radio started beeping. Answering it, the radio spoke up. "SIR!" a voice cried in panic. "That package!" There was some static on the radio, so the COLT leader said. "Speak up corporal we can barely read you." The radio continued. "It's a bucking wireless detonator! The PLR must've set up explosives throughout Baltimare! We have to evacuate ASAP!"

About ten miles outside Baltimare, several COLTS under the command of Ground Rider and Big Mac (now protégé to Bucephalus) and grouped up. "Ah, COLTS, you have returned. What is the news of the explosives?" The traitorous COLTS nodded back at their leader's representative. "Explosives laid throughout the key areas of Baltimare. Several in the port area, some in the government district, along with the train stations." Ground Rider made his psychotic look on his face and turned to Big Mac. "Remember comrade Big Mac, this is what we've been waiting for. The time we finally strike. Nothing can stop this. Not the COLTS loyal to the imperialists, not the elements of harmony, not even… Celestia herself." With that, Ground Rider pulled out an ominous detonator. "Today will change Equestria… forever." Ground rider detonated the charges, causing explosions to rip apart Baltimare. Even from ten miles away, many could see the dust and debris fly into the air. In a panic and anger, Big Mac yelled at Ground Rider. "This isn't war! Its murder! Its madness!". Ground Rider made yet another smile. "Comrade Big Mac, this isn't war… This… is a revolution."

A news report: "About two hours, ago, explosives ripped through the city of Baltimare. The death toll is uncertain at this time, but it is expected at least 110,000 ponies, including mares and foals have been killed. All due to the terrorist group, the Pony Liberation and Resistance. Covered Letter now takes you live into the remains of the city."

Princess Celestia and Luna wept as they saw the destruction of the city of Baltimare. Weeping that they weren't able to save anyone.


	14. Promoted

Special thanks to hawkeye35 for allowing me to use his creation, COLTs, be sure to read his fanfic, COLTS when you have the chance. MLP is owned by Hasbro I own nothing.

The war room was somewhat spacious, albeit crowded a bit with gloomy Equestrian officers. Discussing the latest events of the war, from the genocide of the buffalo, to the recent bombing of Baltimare.

"All right, those buckers are gonna' pay for what they've done to Baltimare." Said one officer. "My family was bucking killed by them!" The enraged officer slammed his hoof onto the table producing a loud noise startling Princess Celestia.

"Please Colonel; arguing amongst ourselves will not stop the rebellion. At this time, casualty rates are going up on all sides." Celestia turns to a pony dressed in black. "General, can you lead your colts to an important target?" The officer shook his head towards the regal alicorn. "Of course princess."The general brought out a projector, setting it on the table. Dimming the lights, he began the show.

"As you can see" The general shows pictures of dead ponies, all victims of the nerve gas employed by the PLR. "The recent PLR gas attacks on the buffalo, Troddingham, and various villages and cities throughout Equestria have taken their toll. Our new gas masks are expected to arrive in about two months."

Shocked and angered, one of the officers exclaimed "Two months?! By then the PLR would win! We can't take massive civilian casualties. These terrorists are still seen as heroes throughout Equestria, even though they've massacred innocent civilians. Next, ponies everywhere will give into the PLR demands. We have to stop them, now!"

Seeing as how the uproar in her war room was taking control of the meeting, Princess Celestia stepped in. "Silence!" the princess roared through the room. "No Colonel, the PLR will … NOT WIN! They will be tried for their crimes and brought to justice. General, please continue with your presentation. I apologize in the Colonel's place for the interruption." The colonel made a glare towards his ruler, but turned away when he saw that Celestia was looking at him, annoyed about his behavior.

"Thank you princess" the general turned a new slide to continue his presentation. "As you can see, the PLR have set up base in Fillydelphia and Stalliongrad. We can't simply take over either of the two cities, as each is to the core, PLR controlled. Every mare, foal, and stallion are fanatical to the PLR's ideals. They will fight to the death to defend these cities. So an open assault is out of the question. Even worse, we were forced to end our propaganda campaign due to our wonderbolts nearly getting shot down. Heck, even Spitfire didn't go unscathed, going through several months in the infirmary with multiple wounds and injuries received from one run over Stalliongrad. Therefore, we have decided to send in a team of colts to take out their gas production in Fillydelphia."

Miles away from Canterlot, in the PLR- controlled city of Fillydelphia, several Colts have taken position throughout the town. Mission: to destroy the Nerve gas production center in the city. "All right, Colt Rain, what do you see?" called out one COLT to his compatriot. Using his binoculars, the COLT scans over the facility. "I see several compartments, each looking as though they contained the nerve gas." His leader responded. "All right, we'll target those containers with the explosive charges. We'll use silenced crossbows only. No one goes loud. The moment we're caught, the PLR bastards will swarm us like a mare in an all stallion prison. All right, let's move out, Double time!"

The colts separated from each other to place their explosive charges throughout the facility. Some had even managed to infiltrate the facility itself. "Sir, you better look at this." Said one Colt. On his video feed, the Colt realized the PLR were testing the effects on captured supporters of Celestia, even mares and foals were amongst the dead. "Dear sweet Celestia" a Colt says to himself before vomiting in the corner. The putrid stench of the dead almost overwhelming. Taking out a camera, the COLT takes several pictures before seeing the shadow of a PLR guard.

"DIE Imperialist!" cries the PLR member thrusting his spear at the COLT. With superior speed, the Colt, jumps to the side, out of the spears way. The PLR member turns to face his COLT adversary, trying to hit the COLT with the edge of the spear. Retaliating, the COLT grabs the spear's point, the colt snaps it off the spear's pole. Twirling it around at the surprised PLR guard, the colt thrusts the spear point into the chest of the PLR guard. "Aggh!" cries the PLR. Though the guard had been stabbed, he manages to hit the colt, who hadn't expected much of a fight after he stabbed the guard. POW! The hoof makes a dent onto the COLT's helmet. Angered about getting hit, the COLT goes berserk sending several hooves towards the PLR guard. Even though he hadn't, gone through the augmentation process himself, the guard still manages to hold his own, even managing to head butt the colt, causing the colt to stagger, a bit before he managed to regain control of the situation.

Eventually, the PLR guard slowed down a bit, the blood loss having taken its toll on his body. Seeing his chance, the colt kicked the spear point hard, causing the point to deepen inside the guard's body. The guard makes one last cry of pain, before collapsing on the ground. Checking to make sure the PLR member wasn't getting up; the vengeful colt grabbed the spear's point, and stabbed the PLR again. With a quick kick in the face for luck, the COLT placed several explosive charges as he left to rejoin his fellow squad mates.

"What took you so long COLT bravo?" asked the COLT team leader. "I thought you made it a point to arrive on schedule. COLT bravo laughs a bit "Hahaha sir, a guard was in the way. His leader nods. "I understand, now we have to get out of here, the charges should go off any minute now. As the COLTs left the facility, they could hear loud pops behind them, eventually becoming loud explosions. "YEAH!" the Colts cry in unison. "That's for all the ponies you killed BUCKERS!" The squad leader turns to the colts and says "Remember this day COLTs, for today marks the end of the civil war, and the PLR!" The COLTS cheered as they returned to the capital city, Canterlot, with the news.

Bucephalus, leader of the PLR was in a rather unpleasant mood that evening. His COLTs acted out of line, and destroyed a rather important facility. As he was thinking in the PLR meeting room, the door opens, Bucephalus turns around to see his comrades and advisors. Bucephalus jumped out of his seat in a rage. "YOU!" Bucephalus points his large hoof at Ground Rider. "You said this would not happen!First, my brother is killed. Ne my COLTS turned against me!" Bucephalus was enraged now. Facing him in a rage was a rather frightening experience to behold, seeing how the veins in his head popping out. Commissar Coal stepped in. "Clearly, Ground Rider is at fault! I bet he knows the punishment for such a crime!" Ground Rider wasn't making his usual smiles, knowing that at any moment, Bucephalus may schedule his execution. "You!" Bucephalus points his hoof at Ground Rider again. "You have failed me comrade for the last time! Guards! Take this filth out of my sight! Take him out and shoot him!" Realizing he was to be executed right there and then, Ground Rider manages to butt in. "Comrade Bucephalus, I've researched the situation myself! I am not the one at fault!"

Bucephalus, Commissar Coal, Big Mac, and several of the PLR leaders simply give a strange look at Ground Rider as he attempts to defend himself. Commissar Coal was himself very confused. "Then whos fault is it comrade?" Coal says in a sarcastic voice. This moment, Ground Rider makes his signature psychotic smile. "It is your fault Coal. It was your responsibility to give each COLT their program device (This allows the PLR to control the COLTS), you've only given them to a few COLTS (not including the COLTS of the 1st generation. Not only that… COMRADE… you were the one responsible for the loss of the facility at Fillydelphia. After all, Fillydelphia is under your command after all. Isn't that right, comrade?"

Realizing he'd been trapped, Commissar Coal shrinks away. "Is this true? Comrade Coal?" asks Bucephalus. "Well sir, yes, but I felt the-"Before Coal could finish, Bucephalus jumps towards Coal, gripping the smaller pony by the neck. "You've disappoint me…. Coal" With a loud snap in the neck, Coal falls to the ground, a lifeless corpse. Bucephalus turns to Ground Rider and Big Macintosh. "Ground Rider, consider this… your redemption. You may keep your post in the PLR. However, fail me, and you will find yourself dead like Coal here. You all, but Comrade Big Macintosh, are dismissed." All of the ponies leave but Big Macintosh. "Uhh... comrade… what did I do?" asks Big Mac to Bucephalus. Bucephalus laughs for a bit and then smiles. "No comrade... or my grandson… you did nothing wrong. Today, you take your place in the leadership of the PLR. You've shown yourself in a matter of months to be far more competent than Coal. Today, you are promoted to Commissar. Your first assignment begins next week. Comrade Big Macintosh, you may leave now." Big Mac took that as his queue to leave. Hoping to get out of this mess, Big Mac hopes that his new position as commissar won't involve violence or any sort of bloody matter. "Oh I wish I never bit off too much." Says Big Mac to himself.


	15. Spy

A week after the raid on the gas facility in Fillydelphia, Bucephalus, leader of the PLR gathers his officers for an important meeting. Inside the PLR war room, the officers and commissars begin their discussion on the revolution. There are also several zebras and crystal ponies in the room as well, representing their respective ponies to discuss the idea of helping revolution in their kingdoms.

"Comrades" said one Commissar said "We must bring the revolution to Equestria's so called ally or their fellow collaborators, the Crystal Pony Kingdom. Our revolution can only succeed if the whole world has been liberated!"

Other Commissars in the room gave their input as well. "No! We have to focus on one area to liberate at a time!" said one. "No Comrade! The zebras to the south need our help just as much as the earth ponies in Equestria need our help." Big Macintosh, newly promoted commissar, just sat there, and watched quietly as the meeting began to get chaotic.

Eventually, Bucephalus was annoyed at the direction the meeting was going. "Enough!" Bucephalus screams, silencing the whole room. "Comrades, nothing can be accomplished with this quarreling amongst ourselves. Yes, we must liberate our brothers and sisters to the north and south. But no liberation can be done successfully without the success of our revolution here and now in Equestria." Bucephalus gets out of his seat and walks around the room amongst the PLR commissars and the ambassadors.

"Comrades, we are nearing the completion of the revolution in Equestria." Bucephalus began his speech. "Though many of you seem skeptical, but the imperialist's will to fight the common pony is drawing to an end. Soon our brothers within the Equestrian armed services will begin their orders they have been given. The imperialist officers will be gone, and there will be no one to lead the Equestrian army, navy and air force. Thus, the princesses will be forced to abdicate their thrones. Symbols of our oppression will finally… be eliminated."

One commissar was curious about what Bucephalus had just said to them. "But what of the present, Comrade, Bucephalus? There are still ponies fighting in the name of the imperialist regime. " Bucephalus nods his head towards the commissar. "Have no fear Commissar, yes, there are traitors to the common pony who fight in the name of Princess Celestia… and Princess Luna. But, soon they too will fall."

The PLR and the ambassadors from various zebra and crystal kingdom pony organizations make mummers of approval. "However, at this time, we must take control of a village called Ponyville." Bucephalus said to the ponies in the room." Getting out a map of Equestria, Bucephalus pointed his gigantic hoof towards Ponyville and the areas surrounding it. "Comrades, Ponyville has a mixture of earth ponies, unicorns, and pegasi living throughout the town. Our scientists have figured out a way to harness unicorns magic. We will need it for Project: Magic Curtain."

"Magic Currtain?" asked a curious commissar. Ground Rider, who was sitting next to said Commissar smiled and said "Forget it; the details are out of your rank, commissar." Bucephalus nods at Ground Rider. "Thank you comrade, now, to help with the post-revolution world, we must subjugate the unicorns. Only their magic, under the guidance of earth ponies, can we hope to prosper for once. Meeting adjourned, you may go. Ambassadors of the various Zebra city-states and the representatives of our brothers and sisters of the Crystal pony kingdom, go with Ground Rider, he will give you your much deserved aid."

As the ambassadors left with Ground Rider, Bucephalus left the room as well. The revolution was going better than expected. The loss of the nerve gas facility proved to be not that significant. Production of weapons from the city Stalliongrad, was still going smoothly. There would be no shortage of weapons for the soon to arrive storming of Canterlot. "Soon… the revolution will be complete." Bucephalus said to himself.

Inside Ground Rider's office, Big Mac was having a discussion with Ground Rider. "Congratualtions Comrade, or should I say… Commissar Big Macintosh, for your promotion. You see, loyalty and service is properly rewarded in the PLR. Just… be sure to never betray our cause like Coal did. Such action…. Is dealt with… quickly. "Ground Rider gets out of his seat, and opens a file compartment, retrieving a piece of paper. "Your first assignment Commissar is…." Ground Rider began to read over the paper. "Ah! How convenient, your first assignment, is to spread the truth to the citizens of Ponyville."

The shy Big Macintosh felt uneasy having to talk to ponies in his home town. "Well… comrade" said Big Macintosh. "I don't see myself as much of a talker." Ground Rider smiled towards Big Mac. "Do not worry comrade, for the most part; all you have to do is distribute fliers to the citizens of Ponyville. However, you may be expected to speak. Now then comrades, go to Ponyville, and spread the word."

Back in Ponyville, the Mane 6 managed to return to see again. "Twilight, Rarity, Applejack!, You're safe." said Fluttershy "What did they do to you?! If I only If I were that, I'd hit them there, I'd hit them there!" said Rainbow Dash punching and kicking the air. "Oh sweet Celestia! That monster killed my brother!" Twilight said, speaking of Bucephalus "Oh my is simply was awful girls." Said Rarity. "I have so much grooming to get caught –"Rarity stopped when she noticed a glare coming from Twilight. "Which isn't that important hehehe."

Fluttershy, noticing something was wrong with Applejack, turned towards her. "Is there… something wrong Applejack?" Applejack was troubled by the knowledge that her true grandfather was none other… than Bucephalus. "Uhh... no sugar cube… I'm fine." Applejack was obviously lying, but Fluttershy decided to drop the subject. "Well that's… all right… if you say Applejack." Applejack pulls Twilight aside, and says to her "All right Twilight, I know you're all depressed about your brother, but I need you to write a letter to Celestia."

'After the girls had gotten back together, they separated once more to rejoin their Applejack returned home, she knew there was one pony she had to confront, her own brother Big Mac.

"Applejack!" cried Applebloom "You're back!" Applejack turned towards Applebloom. "Applebloom ! I've missed you girl. Sigh… Applebloom, is … Big Macintsoh here?" Applebloom looks confused "Of… course big sister. Big Mac is here. Why?" Applejack had a glare in her eyes, one that Applebloom had never seen before in her life. Causing the young foal to step back a few feet. "Because I have to have a few words with him... So please Applebloom, go outside for a bit" Applebloom ran outside, fairly scared, wondering why her sister was so angry at Big Mac

"BIG MAC!" yells Applejack storming into Big Macintosh's room. "Uhh Applejack! You're back … and safe!" says Big Macintosh. Applejack in rage raises her hoof and hits Big Macintosh hard in the face "Smack!" The hoof makes contact with Big Macintosh's face. "How dare you Big Mac!" Applejack hits Big Macintosh again with a hoof. "How dare you join a group of killers?!" Big Macintosh jumps to the ground and cries "I'm sorry little sis! I didn't know they were killers!" Applejack is just about ready to hit Big Macintosh again, before a voice calls out to Applejack. "That's enough Applejack!"

The two ponies turn around to see Princess Celestia standing before them. "So... It's true, is it? That you Big Macintosh, are a member of the Pony Liberation and Resistance?" Big Mac fell face down to the ground in fear. "Oh please … Princess! I didn't know they'd do this! First it was him telling me about, next thing I know I see them kill a lot of ponies, then I'm –"Celestia hit her hoof on the ground. "Silence! Big Mac please, I know you aren't truly with these ponies in your heart. That they are partially blackmailing you to stay. However, we know about you and a certain … member of the police in Mannehattan." Big Macintosh was now crying like a baby. "I didn't mean to kill him! It was an accident! They made me finish shoot him!" Celestia lifted Big Macintosh up with her magic. "I know Big Mac, I Know... My spies in the PLR also know that you were promoted to the rank of junior commissar. A certain position of small power within the PLR. So I ask you this, Big Mac, will you spy on the higher leaders of the PLR? And in return, I will work towards you getting a pardon."

"Princess Celestia!" said Applejack who was still in the room. "I'm still angry at Big Mac here for lying to us. However, I also don't want that crazy stallion, Buce- something running around hurting innocent fellers." Celestia nodded at Applejack, "I understand, Applejack. Do not worry, when this is over, we will bring all of the PLR to face justice for their crimes. Now tell me, Big Mac what were you doing before we came here?" Big Mac showed them a stack of fliers given to him from the PLR. "I was burning these your highness. I want nothing to do with them ponies. So I was going to burn what they gave me."

Celestia took one of the fliers. "Propaganda… one of the PLR's weapons. What am I doing wrong? I didn't think I was this bad of a ruler." Princess Celestia began to weep as she read parts of the flier saying that Celestia is a tyrant fighting the common pony.

"Don't worry Princess. Just because a few bad apples say you're bad, doesn't make it so." Princess Celestia calmed down a bit. "Thank you Applejack. Now as for you Big Mac, you will have to give us regular updates and information on the PLR whenever you can. I must go now. Applejack, I think we should leave Big Macintosh alone for now." Applejack didn't say anything, but instead followed Princess Celestia out of the room.


	16. Traitor

Golden Crown was a tall strong alicorn with long golden hair (hence the name). As the younger sibling of Princess Cadence, he had a lot of work to do if he'd ever get the same amount of spotlight as his sister. Though his brother- in -law was the recently slain Shining Armor, Golden Crown was still determined to end the war he'd been against from the start. Strangely, the headmasters of the school had called him down to the office. Taking a deep breath, Golden Crown opens the door.

Sometime later, Golden Crown screams "What do you mean you're expelling me?!" cried Golden Crown to the headmasters of the local Canterlot College.

The headmasters looked away with a solemn look. Then one of them began to speak. "We're sorry Golden Crown; we feel that it is best, that you leave the Academy immediately." The headmasters handed Golden Crown a paper notice to vacate the academy within 24 hours.

"But sirs and madams" Golden Crown was in tears now, he'd never expected to be expelled from school. Now his bright future was falling apart."I don't…. understand why."

One of the headmasters handed him a stack of the essays that Golden Crown had written. "These are the reasons why." Said one of the head masters. "Your anti-war essays seem to be riddled with… unpleasant remarks against the war effort. Furthermore…" one of the head mares lifted up a file on Golden Crown. "You seem to be quite the trouble maker, Golden Crown."

Golden Crown sat there in shock as they read all of his past anti-war actions "Throwing a rock at a soldier, calling him a foal killer. Staging protests against the war.. Golden Crown, the list just goes on and on. I'm sorry Golden Crown" The head master spoke, "I have no choice, but to expel you from the academy."

Gathering his stuff, Golden Crown moves out to leave the academy he was supposed to graduate from in only two months. "Perhaps my marefriend will let me stay with her." Golden Crown thought to himself. Walking up the stairs, Golden Crown knocks on his marefriend's door several times.

"All right! All right!" a female voice calls out from inside. "I'm coming... Just give me a sec". On the other side of the door, you could hear a lock being undone "CLICK" the door becomes unlocked and a young Pegasus answers the door. "Golden Crown … I didn't expect to see you."

"Hello Blue Feather" Golden Crown says and he greets his marefriend. Golden Crown moves in to kiss his marefriend, but is surprised as she turns away from him. "What's wrong feath?" Golden Crown asks as he tries to stroke Blue feather's hair.

"Golden Crown" Blue Feather says to her coltfriend. 'I… umm don't know how to say this … but… I heard what happened. I know you've been expelled. There is no future for me in you anymore, Gold."

Golden Crown tries assuring his apprehensive marefriend "Blue Feather, don't worry, I can go somewhere else, I can get a job-"Blue Feather waves her wings towards Golden Crown. "I'm sorry Gold, but …. We're through…" Golden Crown was shocked. Never did he think that he'd be expelled from school and losing his marefriend in the same day. "Blue Feather wait-"Blue Feather slams the door in his face rather rudely. "No Golden Crown. We are through. Leave!"

Seeing as how there was no one else to turn to, there was only one group of people left for Golden Crown to turn to… His parents.

Now Golden Crown was never attached to his parents. It was all about Cadence this and Cadence that. Though Golden Crown was the baby of the family, his parents devoted nearly all of their free time with Mi Amore Cadenza. Relations worsened over the years as Golden Crown took a more liberal view of politics, saying that Celestia (and with Luna's return) and Luna should give some of the power to the ponies. Golden Crown's father, Diamond Heart, was a diehard conservative. Graduating 1st in his class at the Royal Military Academy, Diamond Heart proved to be a capable military officer. Ambitious and driven, he married into royalty and went on to lead Equestria's army. Not only against the griffons. But also aiding in the defense of Canterlot against the Changeling invaders during his daughter's wedding. Currently he is leading the 1st Shock army against the PLR, meeting with success. Some ponies even claim that it will be Diamond Heart that would single handedly destroy the PLR. His relationship with his son died down, as his wife, the alicorn Princess Mi Amore Dite died, with Golden Crown failing to attend his own mother's funeral. To make matters worse for father and son, Golden Crown failed not only to attend his sister's wedding, but also his brother in law's funeral as well. Golden Crown knew he'd have to be very careful in his dialogue with his father.

"Ding Dong" Golden Crown presses his father's door bell. "Ding Dong". Golden Crown sighs a bit, wondering whether or not his dad was going to kill him for his recent expulsion from school.

The door opens revealing a depressed Cadence. Seeing her brother for the first time in years was hard for a pregnant Cadence to swallow.

"YOU!" Cadence calls out to her brother. "What do you want?!" Golden Crown looks away from Cadance "I'm sorry, Cadence, but-"Cadence cuts Golden Crown off right there. "How dare you show up now out of all the times. Did you show up for mother's funeral? No! Did you show up for my wedding? NO! And did you show up for my husband's funeral? WELL?!"

The enraged Cadence frightened Golden Crown, as he was used to a gentler Cadence. However, this time he faces an enraged, hormonal Cadence.

"No… I'm sorry for not attending the funeral Cadence." Golden Crown replies. "AND YOU SHOULD BE!" Cadence responds.

"Golden Crown" a deep voice calls out. "You're back." Cadence and Golden Crown look over to see none other than Diamond Heart walking towards them. "So I see my recently expelled son has returned. So you were too busy being a lazy quitter at the academy that even they expelled you."

"Father! I was expelled simply for speaking my mind! I do not think that we should even be at war!" Diamond heart glares at his son. "Ah so my son-in-law's death meant nothing to you, eh Golden Crown? Listen, the academy doesn't want you; I don't even want to see you again."

"You can do this to your son, father!" Golden Crown cries out to Diamond Heart. With one look in his eye, Diamond Heart coldly informs his son. "As far as I'm concerned… my son died, killed by the PLR."

Cadence also glares at Golden Crown. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out." With that Cadence slams the door on Golden Crown's face.

Overwhelmed with misery, Golden Crown begins to cry as the sky gets darker. Clouds form and to make the situation even worse, it begins to rain heavily. "Fine! No one wants me anyways! I'm leaving! No one will miss me!"

Golden Crown takes off in flight. Flying as the rain strikes against his face. Not knowing where he was going, Golden Crown continues flying.

Meanwhile, at the PLR Everfree base.

"Umm sir, we have an alicorn flying over our air space. Permission to shoot him down?" asks a PLR surveillance operator.

"Negative... Do not engage… look he's landing now, what is he doing?" says a PLR commissar as he points towards the screen.

"This looks like a good spot to land" Golden Crown says to himself. Walking for a bit, he sees a tree perched on top of a hill. "At least they'll be glad I'm gone" Golden Crown says to himself, as he gets out of his bag a section of rope. Tying the rope around the tree branch, Golden Crown tests its strength. "Hmm this will be the one" Golden Crown says to himself.

Preparing to wrap the rope around his neck to make a noose. A voice calls out to him. "Stop!"

Startled, Golden Crown turns around to see a large hooded figure standing before him. "He's at least bigger than Celestia" Golden Crown says to himself.

"Ah, another lost soul drawn to the bounds of the Everfree forest. Tell me comrade, why do you choose to kill yourself?"

Golden Crown turned away from the hooded figure. "You don't understand! I'm going through too much. First, expulsion from school. Then comes my marefriend breaking up with me. Now my family turns their backs on me. I'm sorry but whoever you are, but I can't live anymore."

The hooded figure nods. "Ah, but you are an alicorn, that means you are royalty no doubt. Yet you wish to kill yourself? Now I've seen everything. The brother of Princess Cadence himself, wishing death? Never thought I'd see the day."

Golden Crown stammers away from the tree and the figure. "So you've heard of me?" The figure laughs. "Of course I do, your essays seem to speak for the calling down of Celestia's totalitarian rule of Equestria. I myself was a political science student years back. But it seems like during this time of war, the higher order of society wish to silence views sympathetic to their enemies. TSK TSk"

"Just leave me alone sir" Golden Crown polite fully asks the figure. "Let me die." The figure slowly approaches Golden Crown.

"Golden Crown you think you've had a difficult life. But… you know nothing. Let me explain, but listen for my time is limited. The PLR have surveillance all over this area. The PLR know we're here."

Hearing that the PLR were coming, Golden Crown panics. "Then why are we here?!" The hooded figure laughs "Hahaha, do not worry child, for as long as I am here, they will not harm either of us. Now sit down on the rock behind you and listen."

Looking behind him, Golden Crown sees a dry rock, big enough for him to sit on. Sitting down, Golden Crown listens to the hooded figure's story.

"I was born in a village deep in the mountains far from here." The figure began. "From sunrise to sunset, all ponies had to work in the coal mines in order to survive. My father led many strikes against the owner. In an effort to win support for our cause and have enough to eat... instead a team of strike breakers were sent into the village. The village was destroyed in the riot, it's citizens scattered. My father was killed, leaving my brother and I to fend for ourselves."

Golden Crown was shocked at what the stranger had told him. "Sir… I'm sorry." The hooded figure raised his hoof. "It gets worse, my brother and I traveled from town to town, city to city, looking for work. Eventually, we were recruited in the Equestrian military. We fought in the wars against the griffons. Promises were made throughout the war, made, but never kept. My ponies under my command were nearly all killed in Stalliongrad. You have nothing to complain of… but you have my sympathies…"

The two ponies looked around after they heard several crossbows cocked. "Click!" Golden Crown steps away slowly, but the hooded figure stops him. "Comrades, put your weapons down, he is one of us. He was betrayed, abandoned, and forgotten. Like the rest of us..." The hooded figure lifts his hood to reveal he is none other than Bucephalus himself.

"You! You're-!" Bucephalus smiles and nods his head. "Yes, it is I... The infamous Bucephalus leader of the PLR… now then… do you really wish to have nothing to live for… or … you could join the PLR, and have a purpose in life. We are always in need of more members."

Golden Crown looked away. If he joined the PLR, he'd be betraying Equestria. But… hadn'tEquestria and his loved ones turn his back on him?

"Yes, Bucephalus… I wish to join your cause." Golden Crown responds adamantly. "Good" Bucephalus replies… "Good, now then, let us return to base. We have much to discuss now… don't we comrade."

The PLR and Golden Crown return to a secure area, checking to make sure he hasn't been bugged or anything.

Inside Bucephalus' "Now.. Comrade" Bucephalus says to Golden Crown.. We need you to do one thing…"

Golden Crown sits up straighter in his seat. "Yes sir, anything…" Bucephalus hands Golden Crown a file on… "My father? Diamond Heart?" says Golden Crown I don't understand. "Comrade Golden Heart, I need you to give us the blueprints of his house and the area around it. Knowing my old subordinate in the army, he will be extremely paranoid and security will be tight… now then can you do that for us comrade.

Golden Crown looks Bucephalus in the eyes. "Yes… sir… I'll see what I can do."


	17. Assassins

Well it's been awhile. Sorry about the delay, dear dedicated readers. I just had too much going on in real life now, but I'm good now, let's get back to PLR: Pony Liberation and Resistance, shall we? I do not own MLP, it's Hasbro's not mine.

Inside one the intelligence room, Big Mac is getting fitted with special surveillance technology. "Now Big Mac," said one Intelligence officer. "This tech, will allow you to record everything that goes on in the PLR." Big Mac was nervous, it was one thing to burn fliers that might anger the PLR, but to spy for Equestria, Big Macintosh hoped he wouldn't be caught. If he were to be caught and imprisoned by the PLR, well... Big Mac decided not to think about that.

"All right, you're all fitted up." said the Intelligence agent. "Now move out."

Meanwhile... at the PLR Head Quarters.

"The time is close at hand, comrades!" said Bucephalus to his audience, hundreds upon hundreds of earth ponies have arrived to see their leader speak for the last time before the assault on Canterlot.. "The time has so nearly come for the earth ponies to finally take what is rightfully theirs. We have all suffered at the hooves of injustice! They are the true aggressors. They have destroyed our economies, our cultures, our livelihoods. Spilled our blood, my blood (Picture of Silver Tail appears on the Microhoof Magicpoint), on their hooves. They will bow to the wishes of the common pony... or... suffer the consequences of their actions." At that point, the audience began cheering as canisters of the remaining nerve gas was brought out. "As I speak, our comrades, are already beginning the first stage of revolution and your liberation."

Under the darkness of the night, a team of colts, led by commissar Ground Rider, have taken up positions around the house of "Golden Crown, are you sure your father will be home?" asked Ground Rider, getting his black armor on. Golden Crown nodded his head. "Sure he will, the bastard will probably be getting drunk, hehe. He may be my father in name, but he's never loved me. So … this is probably for the best."

Ground Rider looked over his team, several of the COLTS, having been sent to aid Ground Rider, take up positions to the house. "Careful, Diamond Heart is a fairly paranoid stallion... of course we at the PLR have been waiting to get him for years..." Said one of the COLTS. Turning to his comrades, Ground Rider speaks up. "Comrades, take the left side of the house, and watch for any incoming civilians. Last thing we need is for the neighbors to come over... for pie" Ground Rider finishes that last statement with a laugh. "All right comrades, move out."

The lights of the cart made a sharp light as two ponies made their way to the house. Stepping out of the cart, was Officer Diamond Heart, and his friend, Colonel Mighty Hooves. "All I'm saying Diamond, is that the PLR can't be stopped on an open battlefield. Your campaign to force them to do so will be fruitless." Diamond Heart glared at his friend. "The sooner we do so, my friend, the sooner we end the war. Now if you insult me , further, you wont be getting any coffee." Colonel Mighty Hooves just laughed at his friend's joke

It had been a long night for the two , meetings here, speaking to the brave soldiers out on the front lines, battling the PLR wherever they showed. After a traffic jam, more fruitless meetings, Diamond Heart was ready to come home. Slipping his hoof into a pocket, Diamond Hoof searched frantically for his key. "Celestia damn it! I can't find me keys!" Diamond Heart searched his pockets to no avail. "Diamond, isn't your daughter living with you? Maybe she's still awake." Diamond Heart, made a look and put his hoof to his face. "How stupid of me" he said as he began knocking. "Cadence? Hello? Cadence! Open up, this is your father..." Knocking some more, the door opens. "How odd?" The two ponies simply walk into the house. Even stranger was the fact that the lights were off, with the door open. "Damn it Cadence" said Diamond Heart said as he looked for the lights.

From the kitchen, both Mighty Hooves and Diamond Heart could see a figure sitting in the living room. "Cadence?" Diamond Heart asked as he approached the figures. Turning on the lights, the two stallions could see Cadence, bound and gagged to a chair. "Cadence?!" Diamond Heart says as he rushes towards the living room, only to see a chair flung towards him.

BANG! The chair slams Diamond Heart in the head, nearly breaking the wooden chair, and sending Diamond Heart to the ground. "WARAHHGH!" Diamond Heart calls out in pain. Mighty Hooves rushes over, only to end up in hand to hand combat with one of the colts. Mighty Hooves punches one of the colts hard, knocking him back a few steps, another manages to kick Mighty Hooves in the ribs, causing him to jump in pain. Grabbing Mighty Hooves by one leg, the taller COLT flings the colonel to his back. Struggling through the pain, Diamond Heart, manages to pull out his issued crossbow on his assailants, only for one of the COLTS to kick the crossbow away. "Not this time, imperialist scum." The COLT says as he proceeds to kick and beat Diamond Heart. "That's enough!" a voice calls out. Looking over, they COLTS see their boss walking over to them, Ground Rider.

Ground Rider began stroking Princess Cadence's hair, which he began rudely pulling. "What a pity." Ground Rider calls out Diamond Heart. "You'll Never Win!" Colonel Mighty Hooves calls out with his crossbow, only to be shot down by the COLTS and Ground Rider. Putting his crossbow away, Ground Rider says "Humph. What an idiot.." Angered, Diamond Heart yells out to his captors. "What do you want? Why are the COLTS here?!" Diamond Heart points his hoof at the COLTS. "I thought we were on the same side!" The COLTS in the room proceeded to laugh at the misery of their so called commanding officer. "Silence!" Ground Rider calls to his subordinates.

Leaning down over the broken stallion, Ground Rider proceeded to taunt Diamond Heart, all the while with Cadence watching helplessly. "That... is a yes and no answer. You see... years ago the COLTS were created to defend Equestria yes... but they were loyal to their boss... my boss... Bucephalus first. However, when Bucephalus was forced out of the military, the program of choosing COLTS based off their skills and of course their political leanings... was canceled. Now we have this riff raft of ponies with crazy ideas that we're all equal, that maybe we were meant to... how do the imperialists say it? Live in harmony? No, we are all equals... but" Ground Rider made his signature smile. "Some... are more Equal than others." Ground Rider, then shot and killed Diamond Heart.

With Diamond Heart dead, the COLTS were ready to go back, as they thought their mission was complete. However, Ground Rider had other ideas. "Bring him in." Ground Rider says. The COLTS left the room for a minute, and came with a golden colored pony, Golden Crown. "Oh sweet Celestia! He's dead! But … but! That isn't what I wanted." Golden Crown began to call out. "Cadence!" Turning towards Ground Rider and the others, Golden Crown called out. "Did you hurt her?!"

Being asked "Did he hurt Cadence" Ground Rider began to laugh. "No..." Ground Rider turned towards the helpless Cadence, and shot her in the chest. "Now I... did." Ground Rider began laughing manically as Golden Crown rushed towards Ground Rider. Seeing this, the Colts tasered him.

"Aghhhh!" Golden Crown cries out, as the bolts of electricity shoot through his body. "Did you really think we'd take in a alicorn like yourself. Bucephalus may have saw you as an asset... But as far as I'm concerned, your usefulness has ended. But" Ground Rider put a crossbow in Golden Crown's hoof. "You have one last job to do." Ground Rider grabbed the hoof that held the crossbow, forced it towards Golden Crown's head and fired. "Ping" The crossbow goes off killing Golden Crown.

There were now four dead ponies in the room: Princess Cadence, shot in the chest. Golden Crown, shot in the head. Diamond Heart also shot in the head as well as his friend, Colonel Mighty Hooves, who was shot in the eye. The whole assassination was made to look like that Golden Crown had killed his family, and then committed suicide. All thanks to the planning of the psychopath, Ground Rider.

"Now that the deed is done comrades." Ground Rider said as he got up after murdering Golden Crown. "Let's move out... the revolution will begin soon."

With that, the assassins moved out quietly out of the house and escaped under the cover of dark.

Big Mac was with Bucephalus in his office. A rather big one, obviously meant for Bucephalus as the room was wide enough for the both of them. "Comrade Big Mac, the time has come. Soon the common pony shall march on Canterlot. There we shall finally bring an end to the overlords, the imperialists in power who wish for the slavery of the common pony." Beep … beep... Bucephalus' phones goes off. "I am terribly sorry, comrade, but this phone call seems important." Picking up the phone, Bucephalus answered. "Hello? Ah comrade Ground Rider, how did the mission go? So the pig is finally dead?" Bucephalus smiled towards Big Macintosh, and turned back to the phone. "All right, report back ASAP. Good bye and good luck comrade."

After the phone call had ended, Bucephalus sat down to talk to Big Mac. "Comrade Big Mac, I'm sorry we couldn't make this a fruitful meeting, but it's getting late. Go home and have some rest, we will contact you when it is time." Big Mac stood up, nodded at Bucephalus (His grandfather), and left. Bucephalus turned around in his chair and pondered. Opening his desk, Bucephalus pulled out an old black and white photo of his village. "Comrades, the time has come near for me to avenge you all. Especially... you father." Bucephalus sighed and put down the photo. Closing his eyes, the old stallion fell asleep.


	18. Revolution

The time has finally come folks, to begin the revolution. However, the outcome of it, depends on you viewer. Yes, you. You see I decided to have a split in the time line, you may choose a character's decision (separated into different chapters) based on your own desires. We've gone along way, now it is the time for earth ponies to arise against their masters and march on Canterlot to seize control of Equestria. MLP is the property of Hasbro, I have no affiliation with them.

Bucephalus is walking back and forth amongst the army. Mares and Stallions of earth pony descent alike have armed themselves with crossbows, swords, pick axes, pitchforks, all armed for the single purpose of revolution. The time of struggle has come near to an end.

"Comrades, on Celestia's birthday, the common pony shall rise against their imperialist oppressors. We shall tear the symbols of our oppression to pieces. With your crossbows, with you swords, with your bare hoofs. Do the same to their wretched defenders! URAHHH!"

With the end of their speech, the army of PLR moved out from Stalliongrad, boarding a train moving towards Canterlot. Meeting with several divisions from Fillydelphia, the PLR hope to take Canterlot completely by surprise.

"Uh... comrade.." Big Mac asks Bucephalus. "We can't expect to.. take the city in a frontal attack. They'll see us coming." Bucephalus understood his grandson's question and nodded back to him. "You are right comrade." Bucephalus answered. "However, you see there was a mining operation done under the city... I've sent some... specialists in... to prepare the way for us." Bucephalus laughed, and turned away from Big Macintosh, and checked his crossbow bolts. "Soon comrade, the common pony will be free."

"I must say I absolutely adore your hat." said one unicorn of noble descent. "Pardon? Ah, thank you. Yes my hat came from the finest of craftspony with gems imported from the griffon kingdom specifically for this hat." replied the other pony. "I will need it for Celestia the Great's birthday party. It's not everyday royalty have special events such as this." The other pony laughed. "And those, earth ponies of the … PRA? PRL? And no sense of extravagance or connoisseurship. Hahaha. But enough of those simple commoners who lack proper breeding and background. I must go and attend Celestia's birthday celebration at the palace. Good day dear sir." The other noble pony answered. "Good day to you too dear sir."

Inside the palace, Princess Celestia reads of news of her nieces apparent murder. "Golden Crown, you idiot, why did you have to cut these lives short? Even you had a good sixty years left." Celestia said to herself. Angered by these turn of events, Princess Celestia crumble the obituary and throws it to the ground.

"Tia? You in here?" Princess Luna asked opening the door. "Tia? Tia! It's your birthday! Come on, have some fun." Princess Celestia turned away from her sister. Giving some shock to Luna. "Tia, I know our niece is dead, but everything is going to be all right. Your student, Twilight Sparkle is here looking for you." Princess Celestia made a sigh of defeat, and went out to enjoy the party.

"Oh sweet Celestia, I'm bored. " said the newest guard to the Canterlot Royal Guard. "I wish I was an internal guard instead of a border guard. Just once I'd like to go to one of those parties." His superior officer just glared at his subordinate. "You just better shut up and keep an eye on the tracks- Hey! We aren't scheduled for a train..." The sergeant pointed towards the tracks as several trains approached them." The two ponies walked towards the train. Only to hear loud explosions and screams coming from the palace.

5 minutes earlier...

Ground Rider and his team of COLTS have successfully navigated through the crystal mines. Thanks to their special training in stealth, the team manage to sneak into the palace. "Hmm, Ground Rider, do they honestly think that their heightened security will keep us out? I mean... we're already in the palace..." Ground Rider smiled at his subordinate. "Not at all... Comrades do a weapons check." The five stallions checked their newest crossbows. The repeater 2000s, a new crossbow developed by the PLR, able to shoot many bolts without reloading or the need to cock the crossbow.

Sneaking around, the COLTS stand exactly outside the door that will lead them to the party... "Remember comrades" Ground Rider says to his team. "No Canterlot." With that they open the doors. No pony notices them right away, other than one young colt. "Hey! I know you ponies! You're the COLTS that saved us from the griffons! Mommy! Daddy! Come here!" Ground Rider was annoyed with the colt who had ran up to him, and thus, he grabbed the young colt and stabbed him in the chest. "Waahhaha" the colt manages to cry out before falling to the ground.

"Open fire!" Ground Rider calls out. At that point, the team begins shooting their crossbows in all directions. Some hitting several guards who hadn't expected the sneak attack. A group of ponies fell to the ground as bolts ripped through their bodies. "Ahhhh! Run!" some ponies call out as the homicidal PLR members shoot heir way through the ball room. "Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" One pony calls out just before Ground Rider shoots her down. Princess Celestia soon realized what was going on and manags tofind the Mane 6. "Girls! Go to where the elements of harmony are! Quickly use them to defend Canterlot! This is our only chance!" Twilight wasn't going to leave her mentor. "But Princess!-" Princess Celestia cut her off. "GO!"

The PLR team continued their indiscriminate slaughter of the party goers. Many of them being killed simply for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Some tried to pull family members and loved ones away from the shooting, only to be shot down. Others bravely used themselves as shields to protect the weaker elders and children. Looking around, Ground Rider could see a group of guards coming towards them. "The Equestrian Guard are here... Use your explosives." Ground Rider says to his subordinates. Taking out their griffon grenades, the COLTS pull the pins and throw the explosives at the incoming guard. With the loud explosions, the entire palace is rocked around.

Back to the train station.

"What in sweet Celestia's ghost!" The guards look back at the palace. Then facing the trains, they are horrified to see them open, and out coming the mob. "Oh mother of Celestia!" The guards say before they are shot down by the mob.

"Comrades!" Bucephalus yells as he climbs out of the train. "Hand me the microphone!" One of the pones hands Bucephalus a rather large microphone. "Let us send a message to our oppressors." Turning on the microphone, Bucephalus begins to speak as the mobs of earth ponies begin their assault on Canterlot. "Citizens of Canterlot. The time has finally come for the common pony to finally take what is rightfully theirs. Abandon your homes! Abandon your posts! Abandon all hope! A ring of common ponies make their way choking the life out of your city! But we are here to liberate you! URRAHH!" Bucephalus calls out as he rushes to join the fight.

The city of Canterlot was in chaos. Mobs of earth ponies smashing windows and businesses. Others began looting banks and shops. Some even indiscriminately killing all who stood in their way. Be it military or civilian. Buildings began to be set on fire as earth ponies threw Molotov cocktails through the buildings. The pegasi set about trying to put out the fires, some, even drawing clouds miles away to help. As brave as they were, the pegasi began to die one by one as the PLR shot many of them down.

Big Mac waled through the city, disgusted by what he saw. Ponies killing one another in the streets. Some hacked to pieces by swords, shot by crossbows. Others literally torn apart by an angry mob. "Comrade Big Mac!" Bucephalus calls out to Big Macintosh. "We must head to the palace. Ground Rider will require our assistance. The sooner we take over their command post, the better. Let's move!"

BOOM! Another explosion hits the palace as the PLR begin shelling the city with artillery. "Eep! Cries Fluttershy as she hides behind something in an attempt not be so scared. "Come on Fluttershy!" says Rainbow Dash who was struggling very hard to lift Fluttershy out of her hiding spot. "We have to go!" Fluttershy struggles to hold on to her spot. "NO! I'm sorry! I'm just to scared." Rainbow Dash eventually gives up. "You know Fluttershy, the sooner we get this over with. The sooner the violence stops.!' Twilight says trying to reassure her friend. "Are you sure Twilight?" asks Fluttershy. "She's telling the truth Fluttershy." says Applejack. "Oh... all right then... but... I haven't seen so many ponies hurt before." Fluttershy then gets out of her hiding spot slowly, and staggers a bit. BOOM! Another shell explodes, causing Fluttershy to jump and then faint. "Oh brother!" Rainbow Dash says as she lifts the now unconscious Fluttershy on her back. The six ponies continued their way to the room where the Elements of Harmony are held.

The Bucephalus and Big Mac led a mob into the palace, ready to overthrow Celestia. "Your fellow earth ponies require your final commitment! Only the Canterlot Honor Guard and the Princesses stand in our way to final victory" Bucephalus calls out to the mob. "Crush the final resistance and this night our banner will fly over Canterlot! We must not falter!" The mob cheered "URRAH!" and charged into room by room, as they fought all who encountered them. "Big Mac" Bucephalus calls out to Big Macintosh. "Our dear comrade Ground Rider is being sent to intercept the Mane 6, go and join them. I will lead the rear echelon to track down the princesses! Now go!"

The mane 6 continued their way into the Elements of Harmony Safe Room. "Here it is girls." Twilight says to her friends. CREEEEEEK. The door opens. "All right lets get the elements going. I cannot stand such brutes killing in an uncivilized manner." Cries Rarity.

"Ah, so I finally get to meet the Mane 6 themselves." a voice called out to them. The Mane 6 turn around, and see it is none other than Ground Rider, pointing his Crossbow Repeater 2000 at them. "It is rather unfortunate. Remember me Applejack?" Applejack looks shocked. "You! You're the one that made my brother join you!" Ground Rider made his signature psychotic smile at them, causing the Mane 6 to back away semi frightened. "It is rather unfortunate, that I have to kill the six of you." Ground Rider said as he pointed the Crossbow Repeater at Applejack. "And I think I'll start with you." Applejack took a few steps back.

A second later, Big Macintosh came running around the corner. "Ah Big Mac, you are just in time, to see the PLR victory." Applejack calls out to her brother. "Don't let them do this Big Mac! I love you! Don't let your sister die!"

Big Macintosh is in a dilemma. Now he must decide, let the PLR win by doing nothing to save the Mane 6, or should he shoot Ground Rider, and save his sister and his friends.

Next Chapters

Option 1: Shoot Ground Rider

Option 2: Do Nothing

The choice is yours. The red pill or the blue pill?


	19. Option 1 Shoot Ground Rider

So you decided to make Big Mac a hero by shooting Ground Rider. All right, you asked for it. MLP is the property of Hasbro, I own nothing.

"Don't you hurt my sister!" Big Mac Yells as he shoots Ground Rider in the back with his crossbow. "ARRGHH!" Ground Rider yells in pain as the bolt goes through his back. Staggering for a few steps, Ground Rider sees that he's been disarmed and cornered. "This... is not over!" Seeing as his escape has been cut off, Ground Rider jumps out the window, shattering the glass, and falling several stories into the water below.

The Mane 6 and Big Mac look over the broken window, down towards the water. "Is... is he dead?" Fluttershy asks. "We don't have time for this!" Rainbow Dash yells as she struggles to open the door." Twilight Sparkle, using her magic, manages to open the door. After gathering them in a circle, the elements of harmony begin to shine. Just then several COLTS walk in. "SHIT!" the COLTS yell as the magic of the elements expands, knocking not just them out of the palace, but the vast majority of the attackers on Canterlot. "We did it girls." Twilight says... "We saved Canterlot. "Yay!" Pinkie Pie Screams. "Let's have a party!"

Meanwhile in the Castle Courtyard. "Bucephalus drop your weapon!" The guards call out to Bucephalus. "You are hereby to be under arrest, to face trial and possible execution for murder, treason, and conspiracy to commit treason." Bucephalus calls out to them. "You may have won the battle! But you cannot resist the will of the common pony. I assure you, there will be a day when the common pony shall gain more power, and we will rise again!" The guards were getting impatient. "Drop your weapon!" Bucephalus realized that he was going to be killed either way, and shot his crossbow at the Wonderbolt Soarin. "Ahh!" Soarin yells as he is shot down. "Open fire!" The guards begin riddling Bucephalus' body with bolts. Soon, even the old war horse couldn't take it. Bucephalus died there.. in the castle court yard next to the statue honoring those fallen in the battle of Stalliongrad.


	20. Option 2 Do Nothing

So you decided to do nothing and instead allow Ground Rider to stop the Mane 6. All right then, you asked for it. MLP is the property of Hasbro. I own nothing.

"Please... don't!" the Mane 6 backed away, hoping that if they begged enough, they would be spared. But unfortunately for them, Ground Rider is not the one to spare any pony, be it a stallion, mare or foal. "Sorry, but I have orders girls." Ground Rider slicked the safety off his crossbow repeater 2000, and opened fired. The bolts made its mark into the Mane 6. In just thirty seconds, the Mane 6 had fallen to the floor. The floor was now covered in their blood and corpses. "Ah comrades you're here." Ground Rider said as the COLTS arrived to give Ground Rider backup. "Oh! What have I done?!" Big Mac yelled as he covered his tears and ran out the door.


	21. Equestria Ending

Well, we are at the conclusion of PLR: Pony Liberation and Resistance. You have chosen option 1 ending. Therefore we are at the Equestria victory. MLP is Hasbro's property. Etc etc..

"It's over... it's finally over." Twilight says to her friends, as they walk out of the ruined palace. Thanks to their efforts, the mob had left the capital. The psychopath Ground Rider had been stopped, and Bucephalus is dead.

"Big Mac, what you did was very brave. Are you sure you're all right?" Applejack asks her older brother. "Uhh … I'm fine Applejack, let's just put this behind us." Big Macintosh says calmly.

The ponies looked ahead into the streets of Canterlot. Fires were being put out. The wounded were being treated for their wounds. The ponies were trying to rebuild their lives.

"I wish... I've could've done something to prevent this." says Princess Celestia appearing behind the Mane 6. "This place... once symbol of Equestria, is now a heap of ruins. I... Well it's no use sulking about it now. Come girls, we have work to do." At that they all went down to help the rebuilding process of Canterlot...

Epilogue

The Mane 6 went back to their lives. Fluttershy still cared for animals. Rainbow Dash still worked hard to become a wonderbolt. Rarity rebuilt her boutique.

Canterlot was rebuilt back to it's former glory. Though to many citizens and residents, many complained that there was still...a feeling of death hanging in the air.

The PLR took the body of Bucephalus back to Stalliongrad (his adopted home city) for burial. Though Equestria won the civil war, Fillydelphia and Stalliongrad remained independent of Equestria. The soviets (worker's councils) there, under the leadership of Commissar Leon Trodsky, creating the UPSR (Union of Pony Soviet Republics). Stalliongrad went so far as to rename the city Bucephalopolis. Both cities made statues of Bucephalus to honor their fallen leader.

Princess Celestia ordered an investigation on the motives of the PLR. Apparently, there was genuine corruption within Equestria, as well as discrimination of Earth ponies. To try and reconcile the situation, both Princess Luna and Celestia set out to work on resolving those issues.

The COLTS were disbanded. Those who had supported the PLR and responsible for the massacres, were exiled, the more heinous were executed. However, proof was discovered that only the older generation of COLTS (those who were recruited by Bucephalus) had only supported Bucephalus. The newer generation however, were loyal to Equestria and the Princesses, and even aided them during the attack on Canterlot. They were allowed to reform the COLTS thus restablishing the special ops.

Meanwhile... near the Cerulean River...

"Arragh..." Ground Rider says as he struggles to climb out of the river. "AHHHH!" Ground Rider finally manages to remove the crossbow bolt that had caused him so much pain. Turning back towards the river, Ground Rider says to the sea ponies. "Thank you comrades, your service will be remembered by the New PLR... I only need to get back to Stalliongrad... As for you … Big Mac... traitor... you … are gonna pay..." Ground Rider staggers for a bit, before continuing his way back to Stalliongrad.

The End?

That's the end for the Equestrian side... Now on to the PLR ending.


	22. PLR Victory

Time for the final ending. The PLR victory. Hasbro owns MLP:FIM not me. If I did, season 3 would be here by now.

Warning this ending is graphic.

"For your crimes against the common pony" Commissar Leon Trodsky said reading the death warrants of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. "You are hereby sentenced... to death." The PLR ponies grabbed the now bound in chains Celestia and Luna Luna, and led them to the gallows. Their wings and horns had been clipped and sawed-off, thus preventing escape and potential resistance. Wrapping the rope around their necks, Princess Celestia began pleading for their lives. "Please... this... isn't right. We only thought of your best interest-" The annoyed executioner was tired of hearing Celestia cries for redemption, and shoved a clothe into the regal pony's mouth, gagging her. Tears were rolling down the eyes of the Twilight Sparkle (whom was spared by Ground Rider for more sadistic purposes) , was were... cruelly made "Guests of Honor." In other words, they were forced to watch.

"Three... two... one... NOW!" With that, the two regal ponies fell through the floor. The rope, wrapped tightly around their necks, stopped their falls. The force of the fall, wasn't enough to break their necks. They had a slow... agonizing death of asphyxia (strangulation).

After the completion of the royal sister's execution, a vast majority of Canterlot's nobility was lined alongside a wall.

"And for your crimes against the common pony." Commissar Trodsky said on the microphone. "You too have been sentenced to death." Regardless of the crowd's pleas for mercy. They too were mercilessly shot down. Prince Blueblood himself was executed by Bucephalus. Who always saw Prince Blueblood as the very embodiment of everything he hated. "Good riddance, imperialist pig!" Bucephalus says after shooting down Blueblood.

After the executions were complete, a parade was established through Canterlot. With Bucephalus, Big Mac, and Ground Rider, all sitting down watching the parade from inside the palace.

"See comrades." Bucephalus points out towards the parade. "See how these ponies have rejected their old oppressors for their liberators. I will make sure that we all are well taken care of. Isn't that right comrade Ground Rider?"

Making his psychotic smile, Ground Rider simply responds "Of course... comrade." Bucephalus was in a great mood. Though his granddaughter had been killed, his life long goal... his father's goal, to finally establish a society of equals. "Comrades!" Bucephalus says to the other ponies. "It is time to celebrate!"

At that moment, Ground Rider came in with a jug of Apple Cider. "Cider?" Bucephalus asks. "Why not? Today is a good day for refreshing apple cider." Bucephalus take a cup and pours himself a cup of cider. Taking a sip, Bucephalus makes a smile. "Ah this is excellent cider, Ground Rider. Mmmm this is marvelous."

Ground Rider made an almost maniacal laugh, as Bucephalus told him that. "I made it... just for you."

Bucephalus eyes went wide, as he drop the glass of cider, shattering the glass as it hit the floor. Bucephalus began to feel light headed and sick to his stomach.

"Arrggh" the old stallion clenched his stomach in pain. Through the pain, Bucephalus tries to talk. "Ground Rider... Blarrgh" Bucephalus vomits a mixture of blood and vomit onto the floor, and collapses the table as he falls on top of it.

Big Mac jumps in panic as he sees the gigantic pony, collapsing in pain. All the while watching Ground Rider laugh as his boss suffers from the poison.

"Poison? Ground Rider?! You … you bastard!" Bucephalus yells. Ground Rider laughs and says. "Yes comrade, poison... a specialty of mine. I must thank you, all potential enemies have been removed. Congratulations is certainly in order... When I first met you.. Bucephalus, I wondered if you were the right stallion for the job. You mourning the loss of that little whore of a wife."

Bucephalus was in a rage, and would've killed Ground Rider, however the poison began ravaging Bucephalus' body. "Arrrgh" Bucephalus calls out.

"However..." Ground Rider began speaking again. "You went through with flying colors. As for your reward... I shall grant you a quick death of poison.. instead of a slow one by the ravages of time and age. Hahahaha."

At that moment, Bucephalus makes one last cough of blood, before finally dying, soaked in blood and vomit.

"What a pity, the great general Bucephalus dying by my hooves. Hahaha.. Ah Big Mac, you are still here?" Big Mac made a look of fear towards Ground Rider.. "Who are you?" Big Mac asked Ground Rider

"Comrade, I'm still Ground Rider... However, I wanted power... and that old stallion was in the way. So, I joined the PLR and helped it gain in power. Who would've thought that a bunch of idiotic earth ponies were going to overthrow the great and powerful Princess Celestia?"

"But.. I thought you cared for the .. uh... common pony?" Big Mac asked Ground Rider. "Comrade, Big Mac, the earth ponies are good for nothing, that is why they are where they are. However, Bucephalus was right, they make up 80% of Equestria. I guess they just needed a little reason to help me on the path to rule over a place that has always been rightfully mine."

"So this where the path to power ends, comrade Big Mac." Ground Rider walked around the table and corpse of Bucephalus, towards Big Mac. "I guess this makes me the new... Premier … no... not of the PLR, the new Premier of Equestria."

Big Mac backed away from the now power crazed Ground Rider. "Where are you going Big Macintosh? You still need your reward." Big Mac makes a look of fear as Ground Rider pulls out his crossbow, and points it towards Big Macintosh. Cocking the crossbow, Ground Rider fires the crossbow, launching the bolt into Big Macintosh's head. Big Macintosh falls to the ground. Dead. "Your... eternal reward." Ground Rider finishes.

At that moment, a spy, loyal to Ground Rider runs in. "Ground Rider, your enemy, Leon Trodsky, has fled Canterlot. We believe he is heading south to try and gain asylum with the zebra kingdoms."

Ground Rider laughs. "I guess I have work to do."

Epilogue:

The Union of Pony Soviet Republics has been created. Capital moved to Canterlot. All private property has been confiscated to create large farms run by the state. The Apple family resist all attempts to confiscate their lands. Annoyed with this turn of events, Premier Ground Rider orders the entire family to be either shot or sent to labor camps.

The unicorns of Equestria were rounded up. Many of them beaten or killed for resistance, they are led to magic generators throughout the newly established Union of Pony Soviet Republics. There at the generators, their magic is used to create a wall around the entire country. Creating Project Magic Curtain. At first the Griffon Kingdom thought this was an attempt to keep them out. They soon realized it was never meant to keep anyone out. It was meant... to keep them in.

The pegasi were enslaved, winter was banned (bad for harvests). On one occasion, a pegasi would make a snow cloud just to brighten moods. That particular pegasi was shot.

The earth ponies were rounded up to establish labor camps throughout Equestria. No longer did they have a freedom of choice. As years went by, many ponies wonder whether or not they fared better or worse under the old regime led by the princesses. But they knew that couldn't be the case as Comrade Ground Rider was always right.

All ponies were kept under a 24-hour surveillance. Those making jokes or mentioning anything unfavorable towards the new regime was arrested. There was no attempt to distinguish the age of the criminal, be they the old timers who remembered when Celestia was their ruler, to young foals.

All resistance was crushed in Equestria. Leon Trodsky was hunted down by COLTS, and executed for treason. But those COLTS too were executed... for they had a taste of the outside world, and were a threat to Ground Rider's power.

Thus, Equestria began it's dark new era. One that it will not recover from... for generations

The End

VIVA LA RESISTANCE!


End file.
